Speedy Blue Sekirei
by hollardude
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver find an emblem in Eggman's ruined base. Now they must find out what made this happen and how to fix it. But when the son of a certain villian shows up to stop them, 3 mystery figures must help the trio and maison izumo. R&R please
1. Something is different? A new adventure!

It was a normal day for Sonic the Hedgehog, running through a field while encountering badniks. The only weird part was that there were no robots or Eggman. "Strange I haven't seen Eggman for 4 months now. I wonder what Tails thinks of this?" He began to run to his home on his planet Mobius, yet still no sign of badniks. "Still no sign of Eggman. That's very weird." The running blue hedgehog said.

"Hey Sonic!" A familar called out to the hedgehog. "Yo what's up Silver?" The hedgehog asked his friend while running, Silver was flying fast to catch up to Sonic's speed. "Have you noticed that there haven't been any sign of Eggman or his lackies?" The white hedgehog with a green aura asked his speedy blue friend. "I have, it's weird don't you think?" Silver nodded with a serious look. "Shadow has been talking to Tails ever since. He's probably talking to him right now."Lets go then!" The two hedgehogs were going as fast as they can.

(Tails' workshop.)

"I wonder how this happen?" The young fox said with confusion on his face. "That's what I want to know. Have you found anyting yet Tails?" Shadow was looking at the data on his computer. "No. Sorry Shadow but I need a bigger place that can get me the data I need." Tails was looking at his computer for detail. "The only thing that I found at the base was this strange bird emblem." Shadow remembered looking at the base that looked like it has been slashed to pieces, while finding an emblem with a bird symbol. "Maybe part of the base is still in good to use. If we can get there, then maybe we can understand where this emblem came from." Tails was thinking in hope that there was aplace that was operational to Shadow's use.

"Yo Tails you in?" Sonic was knocking on the door. "Yeah I'm here. The door's open Sonic!" The two hedgehogs went in to see Shadow in the workshop aswell. "Hey Shadow what's up?" Sonic said to the black and red hedgehog. "Hey Tails, have you noticed that Eggman hasn't been in for a while now?" Sonic asked his two tailed friend. "Yes I have. So thanks to Shadow here he found something very intersting at the base." Tails pulled out the emblem to show friend. "Looks like we need to learn more then huh?" The blue hedgehog said while looking at the mysterious emblem. "If you wanna know more, then try to keep up." Shadow then headed out the door running to Eggman's base. "Then a race is what you want? Okay then let's go for it!" Sonic and Shadow were racing each other as usual.

"Their they go again. C'mon let's go after them." Silver was flying towards his friends to catch up. "Okay hold on." Tails grabbed his jet anklets and the emblem. "Wait up guys!" The hedgehog trio were going on an adventure to find out what happen to Eggman. "_I wonder? What happen to Eggman?_" Sonic thought still running with Shadow and Silver by his side. "Let's go to the base!" Silver was flying by his blue friend. "That's the spirit Silver!"

(5 minutes of running later)

"We're almost there, it's at the end of that hill." Shadow told Sonic where the finish line was. "Thanks Shadow. See ya later." Sonic was full of winning to when he got there. At the top of the hill he saw the base that Eggman was in. "Hey that's Eggman's base!" Sonic saw that based destroyed that what looked like to be sword slashes on the walls and ground. "Shadow, did you know about this?" Silver asked getting back on the ground. "Yes. I found it like this 4 weeks ago. I got very supicious for what Eggman had been planning, but when I got there, the place was completely ruined." Shadow remember infiltrating the base. "The only thing I found was an emblem with a strange bird symbol." Shadow had his arms crossed with his eyes closed. "So why are we here?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"To know what happened to Eggman. This is the emblem that Shadow found." Tails gave the Emblem to Sonic and Silver. "That's weird. So let's check it out to see if there's a super computer." Sonic gave the emblem back to Tails then started to run towards the base. "Sonic doesn't use his head that much. (Sigh) Lets go after him." Silver then flew to the base after Sonic. "Hmph!" Shadow just used Chaos Control to get their faster. "They always do this for some reason." Tails was looking at them full of sorries for them, he then flew to the base with a spirit of research.

(inside the base)

The team was silent thanks to the speed they had to sneak pass traps, but they were already destoryed. Silver found a path that was covered in junk, but he could see a light at the end of the hall. "Over here." Silver was recon with his psychokenises. "It's a little dark. Silver give us some light." A ball of energy from ESP was created from Silver's hand to light the way. "We should be getting close. The door to the super computer should be in front of us." Shadow could sense that the door was near. "Really? I don't see a door anywhe ugh!" Sonic walked into a wall with an Eggman symbol on it. "This is the door to the computer. Let's head in." Tails tried to open the door, but it was no use.

"Move aside Tails." Shadow started to charge his power to the max. Tails was frightend that Shadow was opening the door. "CHAOS...SPEAR!" A giant ball of energy that was yellow blew up the door instead of making a hole. "Whoa! Remind me to never make him mad again." Silver and Sonic was looking at Shadow, because of his power. "Let's head in." He started to walk in to see a giant computer. "Wow! I think this is a mega computer instead of a super computer." Sonic was amazed to see 49 moniters with a giant one. "Now then let's see what I can do." Tails grabed a chair with wheels to get to the main computer. The main one was a normal moniter on a balconey that was in front of the giant one.

"You can do it buddy." Sonic cheered his friend on. Tails turned on the computers with a single button. "I need about 20 minutes or more to see where this emblem came from. So you guys will have to be patient." Tails knew it was take time in this work that he's doing. "No prob." The blue hedgehog walked away to take a nap on the wall. Silver was meditating to get stronger more on his energy. Shadow just stood there watching the computers. "_I have to know where this came. This is going to be a long day._" Tails inserted the emblem into a DNA scanner to start the research.

The data on the screen was very intersting to Shadow. He had never seen anything like it before. "This is very intersting." Shadow said looking at the screen. Tails was looking thtough everything that was in the data base. Every file was not noticed of the emblem. Tails was almost about to give up, but he didn't. "I need to find out what this means." Tails was looking at the computer non stop to see where in the universe Eggman could be. The DNA of the emblem had remarkable intel that could really help the two tailed fox. "Almost there." Tails had no chance of quiting in this research. "Security wall huh?" Tails saw a notice to stop and go back. This was not a problem for Tails. The fox boy started hacking like there was no problem for him. "This is not a challenge." Tails started typing fast with his finger's like Sonic's feet. It was like Tails was a whole other person at that moment. Tails was so focused on the work, that he felt invincible. "What the? That was weird I never felt like that. " Tails was creeped out, but continued on the computer. "That should be it for the security wall. Now for the secret!" Tails hit the enter key to find out what happen to the base.

Shadow was looking at the computer with an ah. Tails started getting all this data and details that saw another planet that looked like earth. The planet really amazed him for 10 minutes. "Oh my God! Sonic, Silver wake up!" As soon as he woke up, Sonic started to stretch a little. Silver got up a little dizzy at first from meditating. "What's up buddy?" Sonic walked to his best friend. "I found out where this Emblem came from. It looks like this thing is from a place called...Tokyo." Tails looked at the data to find out more. "Tokyo huh? So how do wed get there?" Sonic asked Tails. "We could take the blue typhone." He said to the blue hedgehog. "Or we could Chaos Control all the way there. It would take too long to get there with the blue typhone. Although we need all seven for it." Shadow said looking at Tails.

"I only have 3 Emeralds here. sorry." Silver said pulling 3 Chaos Emeralds from his back. "We only have 2 here." Sonic said pulling 2 Emeralds from his back. "I only have one so we need the last one." Shadow said pulling 1 Emerald from his back. "The last one is on the Tornado. Sonic can you go get it?" Tails looked at his friend. "No problem. I'll be right back." Sonic ran to the workshop and back. "Here you go." Tails placed the emblem and the Chaos Emeralds in a circle. "Okay Tails get back." Sonic warned his friend. "First I need to give you guys a walkytalky" Tails handed his friends a walkytalky with a blue pattern, while Tails had a yellow pattern. "I'll be at the computer standing by to know where your at on the other planet." Tails ran back to the main computer.

"Let's try it now." Shadow reached his hand out under the emeralds, Sonic and Silver did as well. "Ready?" Silver asked the other 2 hedgehog. "I'm game!" "Ready." They focused real hard on how to open it. The Chaos Emeralds rose, glowing with a raindowish pattern. "**CHAOS...CONTROL!**" The portal to thier destination as open "Alright let's go then." Although something went wrong. The portal became black with lightning shooting out and blinding the 3 hedgehog's vision. "What the hell?" Shadow was having trouble looking at the portal. "It's like a black hole! It's sucking us in!" Sonic was having trouble staying on the ground. Silver couldn't keep his balance. "Why is this happening?" Sonic,Shadow and Silver got sucked into the portal that lead to Tokyo.

"Sonic! Shadow! Silver! Oh my God!" Tails couldn't do anything to help his friends in danger. "Where did you guys go?"

Author's note:

I think it went pretty well for my second story. You're probably wondering right now "Why isn't the sekirei cast in this?" Well they will appear in the next chapter that took place before they even made contact from Mobius to Tokyo. So wait for the next chapter please. the Human forms come in in the next chapter.


	2. We're Human? The trio arrives!

(Tokyo, Japan)

Every morning it was the same for Minato. As he woke up to see Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Tsukumi and Kazehana in his bed. "_Why does this happen to me? I can't win when it comes to them._" Minato had fell into defeat by his Sekirei(s). "If Miya finds out about it I'm dead." Minato was thinking on what Miya would do to him if she found out. "Morning Minato-kun." Kazehana said waking up in a pose that exposed her nipples to Minato. "K-K-K-Kazehana-san!" Minato got a nosebleed form her "sexy" pose. "Please just call me Kazehana and get rid of the -san. Okay?" Kazehana was near Mianto's lips ready for a kiss. "MINATO! How dare you be shameless in the morning!" Tsukumi woke up just in time to stop Minato and Kazehana kissing. "Aww, we were so close too." She said with her finger on her lips. "Good morning everyone." Musubi woke up ready for the day with high spirits as always. "Good morning Musubi-chan."

"Hey what's with all the noise happening." Matsu had asked waking up while putting on her glasses. "Oh Mina-tan good morning." Matsu said to her Ashikabi. "I think we should go before Miya comes in, don't you think?" Minato asked the others but they didn't listen. Miya went in the room with her hannya mask appearing behind her head. "Minato-san May I remind you that "oppisite geners sleeping in the same room" is against the rules of Maison Izumo?" Minato was every scared almost like he as about to shit himself, but he didn't because he sucked it in and bowed for forgiveness. "Sorry Miya-san!" Minato was always scared of her. "Good. Now come and eat." everyone got dressed for what the day well be like. "I wonder if anything well happen today?" Minato thought still thinking that his days would be different. "Onii-chan, are you okay?" Kusano asked "Don't worry Ku-chan I'm alright."

(Downstairs)

"**Thank you for the food!**" They all said digging in their food for the morning. "Thing's have been quiet today huh?" Minato said holding his rice bowl. "Yes it has been quiet for a couple of months now." Miya said with her cup. "It makes things more supicious on what Minaka is doing doesn't?" Homura asked eating some rice. "Who cares. As long as we're safe then we're fine." Everyone agreed with Minato. "I still have a feeling that something is going to happen today. So watch yourselfs everybody." Matsu said to everyone while eating thier breakfeast. "Thanks Matsu."

(on the skyscraper of the new MBI building)

"This is going to be exciting now! With my new member of MBI, the Sekirei Plan will be a success." Minaka said acting like a crazy dumbass as ever. "Isn't that right, Dr. Eggman?" Out of the blue a man with a long mustache with blue glasses, a red suit and black pants that hook up to the shoes. "Yes it will Minaka. With my genius and your technology. Your plan will succeed. _mine aswell!_" The mad scientist added. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" The two maniacs laughed on the skyscaraper of MBI. "They act like they're twin brothers." Takami said while looking at the reports of the new MBI building.

(Maison Izumo)

"Hey Miya where's Musubi and Tsukiumi?" Minato said doing some chores for the inn. "Why they're out shopping of course. They should be back in 10 seconds." Miya and Minato heard foot steps that came in thier direction. Musubi and Tsukiumi were running on the way home leaving some dirt behind their trail. "Miya-san we're home!" Musubi said with a smile on her face. "Yeah we're home." Tsukiumi said in sadness on her face. "Welcome home you two." Minato greeted them as their ashikabi. "Thank you Minato." the two sekirei headed to the kitchen to give Miya the ingredents. "Here you go Miya." Musubi said putting the ingredents on the table. "Why thank you Musubi and Tsukiumi. You two can go to the others and wait for dinner." Miya said in a smile. "Okay." The two walked into the other room.

(Dinner)

"**Thank you for the food!**" They all digged in to thier food. "Miya's cooking never loses it's edge does it?" Minato said eating the food that looked like god made it. "Why thank you Minato-kun." Miya took the comment from Minato. Everyone was safe and sound at dinner today. "_It's nice to see everyone okay._" Minato thought eating some rice. The residents of Izumo inn ate dinner together like a family, but something happen that night. 3 loud crashing sounds came from nowhere in a different part of the north. The noise woke up everyone in the neighberhood, it also made everyone jump in fright. "What was that?" Minato ran outside with his sekirei to see what happen. The gang of maison izumo ran to the noise to see what happen out there.

(At the crash)

3 craters were made in the road that kept 3 people in them. One man had blue hair that looked like spikes in the back with hair covering his forehead, plus sunglasses the had green lens on top of his head. He was wearing a unzipped short sleeve blue hoodie, two blue wrist bands, a white under shirt, blue jeans, red sneakers with a white lace and a gold buckle.

The other had black hair that went down which covered his left eye the went up in the back which had a red streaks on every spike. He wore an unbuttoned black over coat with two red streaks on the sleeves and a gold rings on his wrist, black jeans with the same design as the sleeves of the over coat, a white undershirt, black fingerless gloves, gold rings on his ankles, white shoes with red metal sole that had rockets in it and black in the back and wearing a necklace that had a red spiral with spikes.

The last one had long white hair that looked spikey on top and also covered his forehead with two seperate long spikes in the back. He wore a silver white fur collar coat, white gloves with gold cuffs and cyan circles on the palm, silver pants tucked in his boots which were black with a white trail, indigo blue on the toe tips, red gems and gold cuffs on each one.

"Hey you guys alright?" The man in blue said to the others. "I felt better back then Sonic. Shadow how about you?" Silver asked his friend. "Deja vu Silver, deja vu." Shadow said trying to get up. The dust cleared and the guys saw each other like they never seen before.** "Oh...my...God!"** The guys were in shock to see each other as humans. "What happen to us?" Silver said grabbing a piece of his hair stroking it from his fore head. "It must be a side effect from the black hole that we went into." Shadow said looking at his body. "That must be why we're like this." Sonic said looking at his arms and legs. "Where are the emeralds?" The guys saw the emeralds in the craters. They grabed all of them then put'em in their pockets. "Let's look around town to see where we are first, then we'll look for a place to sleep." They all agreed to the plan. The team searched all over the place to see where they were.

By the time the Maison Izumo gang got the there the trio was gone. "What happened here?" Minato looked at the craters. "It looked like a party for what I see." Kazehana said with a bottle of sake in her hands. "Who or what made these craters are long gone by now." Homura was suipicious if this was Minaka's work. They called it a night and head back to the inn to get some sleep. They'll investigate in the morning.

(morning)

Minato woke to see no one there in his bed. "That's weird they're always here every morning. Weird that they're not in my bed." Minato walked out to see Miya approaching his room. "Oh I see you're already up. Com on down it's almost 11 o'clock." She walked down the hall back to the table. "Was I really asleep for that long?" Minato ignored what happened when he woke up. He could only think about what happened last night. "_What happend at those craters back there? It's crazy this time._" Minato thought while thinking if MBI was behind this? As Minato alked down stairs he saw everyone watching the news. "Hey what's happening guys?" Minato asked his sekireis. "Mina-tan come look at this" Matsu said pointing at the TV. "I think we're facing a new enemy." Homura said leaning on the wall. "I hope they're strong!" Musubi had sparkles in her eyes. "Let's see what they are first." Tsukiumi had her arms crossed.

**"Breaking news!"**

Authors note:

I think this was short too. I need to practice more and type more. with many chapters in the story of harem and adventure it will be a challenge for me. May god help me in this story and I'll put like sexual stuff later on so don't worry. I need to get back to work and find out what the gang of Maison Izumo and the Hedgehog Trio do. Later guys.


	3. Where are we? Finding a home!

**"Breaking news! We recieved videos not too long ago about a mysterious blue figure running threw Tokyo. Let us show you the clip of the mysterious blue figure."** As the video played, everyone at Maison Izumo saw what looked like to be a sekirei. The man was running at a very high speed that no one could reach in their life. The video stop showing a man with a grin on his face with green eyes looking at the camera. **Cilvilians say they saw "a man with blue spikey hair" at this hour. Other videos show a man in black dissapearing into thin air."** Another video showed a man in a black over coat teleporting in the blink of an eye. **"The last one shows a man in gray colored clothes flying through the streets" **The last clip played showing a man with a green aura around him flying at the hight of a skyscraper. This also shocked Maison Izumo. **"If anyone as seen these three people lerking around the city then call the number to MBI so they can slove what has happen today."**

Matsu was confused if they really are sekirei. She headed to her room to check out the MBI data to see if these guys were a prototype custom sekirei. "This is a disgrace to all sekirei! Have they no shame to hide what they are?" Tsukiumi yelled in anger. "This can't be right. All the sekirei in Tokyo have been winged." Homura was also in shock that this happened. "Are they strong?" All Musubi could think if they were strong enough to fight her. "This is weird. If these guys aren't sekireis then what are they?" Minato was frightend if these guys were bad news. "They do sound like trouble." Kazehana said drinking Sake. "They look like nice people onii-chan." Kusano said looking at Minato. "Well we won't no for sure now will we?" Minato rubbed Kusano's head. "Let's go find them to see if they're strong then." Musubi could only think of a good fight. "Musubi-chan." All Miya could do was think "_It can't be. Could it?_" She thought in her head.

(Eggmans lab)

"How can this be? I thought the portal here was closed. How did they get here? No matter I'll slove this problem by my genius!" Eggman was frustrated that Sonic, Shadow and Silver were in Tokyo. The only thing he could do was get some mechs after the three hedgehogs. "Listen up my army, We have a problem on our hands here. It seems that my enemy Sonic as come to Tokyo! But he's not alone though, he's also has Shadow and Silver. I want all of you to go out and find them. Bring them to me so I can finish them once and for all! GO!" The mechs flew out from the top of MBI to search for our heroes. "They won't stop my plans this time!"

(In the city)

Our 3 heroes were walking through the streets of Tokyo to find where they can stay until they find Eggman. "Damn! We can't even find one place to stay for a while." Shadow was mostly pissed because he can always find a place to go with the plan. "Calm down Shadow. We just have a little bit of bad luck is all." Sonic tried to help his friend in the black overcoat. "Sonic's right. We just need to focus on our goal right now." Silver agreed with Sonic. The guys had no idea what they got into this time. They only went for the plan that had them stay for a little. Little did they know though that Eggman sent some of his mechs after them. Shadow sensed a presence near them from a mile away. "Shadow what's up?"

"I sense somthing is coming near us. Get ready!" Sonic and Silver nodded in agreement. Out of the blue, 30 mechs came from nowhere then got their guns ready. "10 for me, 10 for Shadow and 10 for Silver. That seems fair right?" Sonic had confidence that he could kill them in 3 seconds. "Fine here." Shadow only crossed his arms not even taking the fight seriously. "That ain't even a challenge." Silver was also too confident. It didn't take that much time to destroy the mechs that Eggman created. Sonic was using his homing attacks as usual. Shadow launched Chaos Spears at the enemies. Silver used his Psychokenisis to blow them up. The trio destroyed them in 5 seconds with speed and power. "That was easy." Silver rub his gloves up and down to get some dirt off. "This just proves that Eggman is here. Lets head north to find if theres a place where we can rest and lay low." Shadow's plan was the same but they need to stay quiet so they couldn't get that much attention. "Chaos...Control!" Thanks to Shadow they got out of there alive.

"They are interesting indeed. Maybe I'll add them to my collection." Mikogami saw they're powers and was impressed that they defeated MBI robots in 5 seconds flat. "Careful Mikogami. I have a feeling that they will be a challenge for me." Mutsu had a bad feeling about the three people they saw. "Don''t worry about it. I can get them to join us." Mikogami had a grin on his face.

(Maison Izumo)

Musubi was training with Miya to face the new guys in town. Minato was doing chores, Tsukiumi was cleaning a little and Kusano was watching Musubi fight Miya. "I wonder what Matsu-san is doing? I hope she's okay." Minato was worried about Matsu, because of this morning on the news. Everyone was doing their normal lives in the world. Later a knock on the door for everyone in surprised. Miya thought it was Seo, but it was someone different. "Yes how can I help you?" Miya greeted in a polite way. "High there. Do you have a place where we could stay?" A man in blue with two other people behind him appeared at the front door. "Hey Miya who's here?" Minato saw the three guys in clothing he'd never seen before. "Minato who is at the door?" Tsukiumi also wanted to know who it was. "It's you three! Don't you know the rules of the sekirei plan?" Tsukiumi remembered the three that appeared on the news. "Seki...what?" Silver was confused for what Tsukiumi said. "Don't play dumb! I know that you three are Sekirei's!"

"We're not sekirei's or something, we're hedgehogs." Sonic was also confused at what this sekirei is. "Minato-san who is it? Oh hello I'm Musubi." She greeted her self to the trio. "Hi Musubi I'm Sonic. These are my friends Shadow and Silver." Sonic greeted himself to the girl. "I'm Miya the land lady of Maison Izumo it's a pleasure to meet you Sonic-san." Miya wanted the guys to feel right at home. "Thanks land lady, but you don't have to call me anything fancy when you talk to me." Sonic, Shadow and Silver agreed that they would stay there until they went back to Mobius. "Oh high there. Are you the new guys?" Kazehana walked in accidently. The guys nodded at Kazehana. "Nice to meet you I'm Kazehana." Sonic shook Kazehana's hand to become friends. If they think they could get comfortable they thought wrong. Before they could take thier shoes off, Eggman's mechs appeared out of the blue. "How long is this gonna go on."

"Probably forever Sonic. We can never get rest thanks to these machines." Silver got annoyed by the mechs. "Rock paper scissors to see who gets to kill them." The three played for a minute of rock paper scissors, but Shadow won the round. "Chaos...Spear!" hundreds of spear pierced the mechs in 2 seconds flat. "Sorry about that." Shadow said with his arms crossed. "Yeah we have a problem on our hands." Sonic rubbed his head with a nervous look. Shadow stood there with his arms crossed. Silver thought on how they we're gonna survive. "Wow you guys are strong! I'm Musubi, sekirei 88. I wish to challenge you." Musubi was pumped for action. "This should be a good clean fight then huh? Okay then I'll fight you!" Sonic also was ready for action. Miya however hit their heads with a lable to teach them the rules again. "I'm sorry but violence is against the rules of Maison Izumo. If you two wish to face each other then race to the market and back will do."

"The market? I don't know where that is." Sonic was clueless about Tokyo. "Aren't you from Tokyo Sonic?" Miya asked in a polite way. "I told you landlady. We're hedgehogs and we aren't from this world actually. We're from Mobius." Everyone was looking confused. "He's telling the truth everyone. He's not sekirei" Matsu said coming down the stairs. "What about those freaky powers that they have?" Minato pointed at Shadow. "Trust me Minato, you have yet to see what we're capable of." Silver said lifting 5 rocks with his Physcokenises. "_They're more strange then I thought_." Tsukiumi thought looking at our heroes. "What about our race?" Musubi was waiting very long for them to race. "You sure you want to go against me? I'm the fastest thing alive you know?" Sonic had confidence in his eyes.

"I want to see if you're really that fast then. Show us." Tsukiumi said to see if Sonic was truly "The Fastest Thing Alive". "Okay then. Hey Silver can you make some bleacher for them to watch?" Sonic asked his friend. "Give me a sec then." Silver started grabbing thing from the ground to make some bleachers, but there wasn't enouge to make the bars. "Crap I'm out of stuff." Silver was dissapointed. "Kuu help!" Silver saw the little girl with a plant in a pot on her head. "Really? How?" Silver needed some help to make the bleachers, so he needed help from whoever even if it was a little girl. Silver saw the small plant grow into giant roots. "Wow!" Silver could only think on her powerful this girl was. "That's the power of a sekirei." Matsu pointed out to the guys. They were curious to see what everyone else could do. "Dang! If she can do that, then I wonder what you guys can do?" Sonic was impressed by what they could do. "Lets start the race then we'll talk about some other stuff." Sonic and Musubi are ready to race to the market. "Ready...set...GO!"

Authors note

I hope you guys are really enjoying the story right now. I'm working really hard on how this story will go on in future chapters! So please keep reading (If you want to) until this story is done. Later guys I'm out of here.


	4. Are you ready? A race to win!

"READY? GO!" The racers were running very fast, but sonic was only going at the speed of Musubi's pace. "You're fast, but not fast enough! See ya!" Everyone saw a blue light trail while the other left a trail of dirt and dust. "Wow! He really is fast!" Musubi tried her hardest to run faster. "I will not lose now!" Musubi tried her best, but it was no use. Musubi never gave up though. "Wow I like her perserverance, but she needs more practice." Sonic turned his legs into a sideways 8. "There's no way anyone can beat me." The speed that sonic created made a wind that made people cover their eyes and trying to keep their balance, while alot of the school girls had their skirts popping up. "Sorry!" He yelled from a distance.

"This is Sonic's ability everyone. He can run faster then speed of sound." Shadow said standing with his arms crossed. "Faster...the the speed of sound?" All Minato could do was sit there looking at Sonic's speed. "Incredible!" Tsukiumi was amazed. "I thought no one could beat Musubi in a race!" Matsu's eyes grew wide with amazement. "You guys are magnificent!"

"Thank you."

Miya thought to her-self "_What could this mean?_" Minato looked at Musubi from the binoculars to see she was almost out of breath. Sonic looked around the place to see no market. "Hey dude do you know where the market is?" Sonic asked a man in a car. "Over there." He pointed west. "Thanks." He ran with a grin. Sonic ran inside to find the ingredients. Musubi was 5 minutes behind him.

(5 minutes of Sonic being confused on what to get then looked at a list later)

As Sonic saw Musubi near the market he thought he could give her a breather. Sonic walked to a lawn chair near a man playing bangos. "Hey is this seat taken?" Man shook his head sideways. "Thanks dude." He sat waiting for Musubi. "_This is a nice town_." He thought. Musubi was almost out of breath when she came out. "Musubi you could use some water." He pulled a water bottled. "Thank you." Musubi bowed her head. "No problem." It took her a minute to breathe. "You ready?" He asked the girl. "Hai!"

"GO!"

(1 minute of running later.)

Shadow sense that Sonic was near. "Here he comes in 3, 2, 1." Sonic stood there with a bag of food hanging from his arm. "Piece of cake!" Sonic was cocky at that moment. "Wow! Sonic-san you really are amazing!" Musubi's was standing behind him with a bag of food hanging by her arm. "Thanks, but you should try my friends they're something else!" He pointed at Shadow and Silver. "Welcome home you two. Kuu-chan can you put us down?" Miya asked in a nice tone. "Okay!" They all came down a little dizzy. "Sonic, you sure are something." Miya said in a smile. "I'm not called "The Fastest thing alive" for nothing!" He gave a thumps up with a wink in his eye.

"You're pretty fast." Homura said leaning on the wall. "Name's Kagari, what's up?" Sonic shook his hand. "Hi there Kagari, I'm Sonic." He introduced himself. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, The Utimate life form" Shadow said with his arms crossed. "I'm Silver it's nice too meet you Kagari." He said coming down from the air. "Nice to meet you all. I hope you enjoy your stay." Kagari made them feel welcome. "_**Son...Sonic It... Tails can yo...read me?**_" The radio had trouble getting through. "Yeah I can hear ya bro. You okay? Hows everything going?" He said talking into the radio. "_**Okay good. Listen the portal that you guys took is gone, but we can get it open again if you use Chaos Control with the emblem. Do you guys still have it?**_" He asked looking for some data. The guys looked in their pockets, but nothing. "Sorry buddy, we don't." Tails was worried. "_**Okay I'll try to find a way to get you back just don't do anything reckless.**_" Shadow and Silver looked at Sonic with serious faces. "What?" The guys knew that things are about to get rough.

(inside the inn)

"We have a room open, but we're saving it for someone." Miya held out a mad of rooms. "Damn! Where do we go now?" Shadow slammed his fist on the floor. "Don't worry Miya, we can sleep outside." Sonic pointed behind him. "There's nothing better then smelling the fresh grass while you sleep." Silver said thinking of sleeping on the grass with a butterfly on his nose. "Are you sure?" She asked with concerned. "Don't worry if it rains then we'll sleep in Minato's room." He said pointing at Minato. "I don't mind at all Miya." He said looking at her. "HOLD IT! I DON'T TRUST YOU THREE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU SLEEP IN MINATO'S ROOM?" She yelled pointing a finger them.

"Relax Tsukiumi. It's not like we're gonna kill him." Sonic tried to calm her down.

"I like the fact that we have new friends." Musubi said looking at them.

"Kuu too!"

Miya sighed with no choice. "Okay then you can stay here." The guys were now reliefed that they found a place to stay...for now. "We don't have enough money to give, but it's the least we could do for rent." The guys pulled out 400 rings from their pockets. "What's this?" She asked. "They're rings. It's what we use for money on Mobius." Miya saw they rings shining, but saw something even bright in Sonic's jacket. "Sonic, what's that in your pocket?" She pointed at his hoodie. "Oh this? Sorry Miya, but this is not for sale." Sonic pulled out his Chaos Emeralds. "Wow! Where did you get jewel like?" Matsu asked looking at two emeralds. "These are powerful items called Chaos Emeralds. It turns your thoughts into power, but if you collect all seven a miracle will happen." Silver said pulling out three emeralds. "With the Chaos Emeralds you can unlock unlimited power." Shadow pulled out two emeralds from his coak.

Matsu looked at the emeralds with a nerve recking look. "_Just what are they really? And these "Chaos Emeralds", are they really that powerful?_" She thought. "Matsu-san? Are you okay?" Minato asked. "Yeah I'm fine." she said. "I think it's getting late right? We should head to bed." Miya walked to her room. "Good night!" Everyone said in unison. "Night you three." Kazehana said walking to her room. "Yeah we should catch some Z's right guys."

"I call the roof." Shadow jumped outside then to the roof.

"Dibs on that tree." Sonic pointed to a tree full of apples.

"I get that that tree then." Silver walked toards a tree full of white flowers. The gang was asleep, and tomorrow would be a new day. Sonic couldn't sleep in worry for his friends. He looked at the night sky with stars shining bright raising his arm with a fist. "Amy, I hope your alright."

(Eggmans lab)

"Damn it! I can't stand that Hegehog! Oh well, I guess I have to send my robot. Metal!" A robot that looked like Sonic's human form appeard from the shadows. "Yes ! What can I do for you master?" Metal Sonic said glowing his eyes. "Tommorrow morning you have mission to destroy Sonic." He held a picture with Sonic sticking his tounge out at the hidden camera from the robot. "Yes sir! I understand!" He could only think of getting back at Sonic for all those years. "Things will go acording to plan with my little secret. isn't that right...Amy?" Amy was hanging with cuffs straped into the walls unconcious.

(On top of the MBI building)

"Let me tell you a story about the "Princess and Three Heroes of Time and Space." Once apon a time there was a festival for the towns god. Their town was in danger from the gods rage that as sealed inside the princess, although the god had a brother that controlled darkness. He played games with two of them, but the other had a responsibility to protect the princess. The hero of the future had been tricked into killing the hero of the present. Thanks to the hero of the past he escaped from him to help the princess. The two went back in time to know what happened at the birth of the two demons. The hero of the future then worked with the hero of the present to save her. they failed at first but thanks to a strange ability the hero of the present went back in time to save the princess, while the hero of the future went back to his time to save his town. The hero of the future returned to his time and finally defeated the demon that destroyed his city, but inorder to do so his friend sacrificed herself to protect herself. The hero of the past chased down the darkness to seal him into the staff, but he broke free so the hero had no choice, but had to use his sealed power to defeat the darkness. He escape however. The hero of the present rescued the princess and restored peace to the city with the other two. The darkness however killed the hero and the princess cried out the demon that had been sealed in her body. The darkness fused with his brother to create the god of the city that was worshiped by the people. The hero of the present's friends found a way to restore his soul to his body however. The hero came back to life with a golden glow shining off his body, but the hero could not do it without the others though. The heroes glew gold with unimaginary powers that are not from this world. The heroes of the past, present and future defeated the being and made peace come back to time and space. Now a new story will begin! Show me a story that I will never forget!" Minaka laughed like a maniac from his building.

"He needs to be put into a crazy house." Takami said working in her office.

Autors note:

I made it this far so there's no turning back now! I will finish this story until my finger bones pop out of my skin. Who knows what will happen to our heroes now that they're in an ecchi harem world full of kick ass girls. maybe I'll put a scene where sonic accidently see's Kazehana naked in the bathroom. there will be a super form featuring Super Sonic and Dark Sonic too. I'll even put like darkspine sonic in some how along with some other forms from shadow and silver aswell. I don't know what I'm talking about. But we'll have to see what happen next in this new story. so see ya next time guys. MEEP MEEP! I'm out!


	5. Nightmares? Trying to get used to it!

**"Where am I?" Sonic saw a place that had ruins and dust. He looked around to see a leg that had a white shoe with red soles. "Shadow? Hey Shad...? AHHHHHH!" Shadow had been pierced through his chest with knife lodged deep in his heart. "Shadow! Shadow! Come on wake up!" It was no use he was already dead. Sonic looked around to see Silver on the floor with a puddle of blood. "Silver! No! Not you too! Where am I?" He looked straight at a street that looked liked it had been nuked. He saw his new friends laying there not moving an inch. "Minato! Musubi! Kuu! Matsu! Tsukiumi! Kazehana! Kagari! Miya too!" Sonic couldn't take the pain of his friends like this. Sonic looked up to see amy in her human form, she was no different from her clothes. Amy walked away from Sonic a few feet then turned around to smile at him. "Amy? How did you get here?" When he asked she started to turn into dust leaving ashes of her. "Amy!" Sonic's hair turned black, the colors of blue on his clothes also turned black. His pupiles were vanishing into making his eyes blank white his skin darkened a little. His hair stood up like he had it in his super form. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?"**

**"This place was created because of the darkness in you. You really need to control that tember of yours dude. Look at you! You turned into your dark form!"A man clothed in a black shirt and black pants with a katana was talking to (Dark) Sonic.**

**"Who are you? Did you do this to my friends?" His rage was the only thing that controlled him. The mysterious man shook his head sideways. "He's the one that did this to your friends, Sonic." He pointed straight to see a male with black hair slicing a jewel in the shape of a heart in half. "Who's that?"**

**"That person caused all this reckage, Sonic." He had a serious look on his face.**

**"By the way? Who are you?" **

**"Just a person waiting to be free, from the darkness and back into the light." He walked right passed him to a general store with soda still intact. "Look it's almost time for you to wake up speedy so, you should wake up." He turned around to chug his soda. "How?" The man then grabbed his sword from it's sheath, then pointed it at Sonic. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"**

**"Wakey wakey!" He sliced sonic inhalf waking him up.**

Sonic awoke from his nightmare looking at his clothes and feeling his hair. "They're still blue? What was that all about? One crazy dream, I need to eat a little." Miya was in the kitchen right now preparing breakfest by the time he got up. "Good morning Sonic. Did you sleep well?" Miya said softly. "Yeah I'm good. So is breakfest ready yet?"

"Sorry I just started. Can you do me a favor and wake up everybody else?"

"No prob." He walked away grabbing an apple. "What are you going to do with that apple, Sonic?" Miya asked confused. "Shadow's a heavy sleeper, I'll tell ya that." He went outside to see Shadow with his eyes closed yet still standing with his arms crossed. "Wake up sleepy!" He did a spindash first, then threw the fruit at a high pace with the style a baseball player for Shadow catching it without even moving his legs. "You up?" Shadow threw the apple at Sonic, but he ducked so it missed. "I'll take that as a yes." The apple however was about to hit Silver, but just in time he used his powers to catch it with out even lifting a finger. "I'm up now." Silver sniffed the food Miya as making. "That smells pretty good."

"I need to wake up Minato and the others so you two get ready and stuff." Sonic walked away to the upstairs room that Minato slept in. He knocked on it a few times. "Hey Minato! Get up dude." He walked in."Your gonna...miss...breakfest. Uh dude what the heck is this in your room? A harem or something?" Minato looked at Sonic with a look of defense. "No not at all! It's just they do this every morning and I'm really used to it now. I Have bad karma I think." Minato looked at his sekirei. "Well thats nice and all but how do you plan to escape this trap of women?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then let me help you out."

"How?"

"Just watch." Sonic went to get a chaos emerald then went back up to his room. He was too late, because they woke up. "What are you doing here?" Tsukiumi said holding Minato. "I'm his real wife too you know."

"No your not." Tsukiumi and Musubi just went at it for a 3 minutes. Kazehana woke up grabbing the back Minato's head into her breast. "Morning Minato-kun." All he could do was get a nose bleed from Kazehana's exposed breast. Sonic saw them fight over him then got a nosebeed from Kazehana's breast too. "Sorry Minato! You have face this on our own!" Sonic ran outside to clear his head. "Wait Sonic! Help me out!" Minato reached out his hand then gave up hope. "Why was he in here Minato?" Tsukiumi wanted an explanation. "Well he was gonna help me out, then he ran away with a nosebleed." Minato knew it was because of Kazehana's boobs. "Lets all head down stairs now please?"

(Down stairs)

Sonic's face was red for what he saw. "So those...a-are...b-b-b-breast?" His thoughts were what would happen if Amy found out. "If she finds out then I'm dead Hedgehog for sure!" Silver walked in on him. "Hey Sonic you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine so don't worry."

"Okay Sonic. If you want to clear your head, then take a nice bath before breakfest starts." Sonic had never thought of that before (because he's afraid of water). "Silver's right I need to clear my head in a bath." Sonic had alot on his mind right now. The portal, Eggman's robots hunting him and his friends down, that dream and Kazehana's boobs for some reason He could not get them off his mind! "Damn it! I really need to forget that moment." Kazehana saw Sonic blushing. She giggled quietly so he could not hear her. "Everyone Breakfest's ready!" Miya yelled from downstairs. Sonic jumped through the window by using his jump dash. "Alright! I'm starved!" Minato saw Sonic land without hurting himself. He could tell that he was used to that kind of stuff. "_He sure is a strange one._" He thought.

Everybody ate breakfest, except for the guys however. They never seen this kind of food before, but they did know how to hold the chopsticks. They ate a piece of the food to see if it was good. Sonic was used to chiledogs, Shadow hardly ate anything and Silver mostly ate fruit alot. "This stuff taste like Vanilla's cooking!" Sonic as surprised to taste something that he thought is was impossible. "Thank you Miya!" The three hedgehog gobbled thier foods fast in under 6 seconds! "Whoa!" Is all what Matsu said. Sonic stood up going outside. "Where are you going?" Tsukiumi asked

"I'm gonna look for a place to build something."

"And what are you gonna build?"

"That's my secret."

Sonic left with a blue wind leaving behind. "When he said "that's my secret" it reminded me of Uzume-san." Musubi remembered when she asked who her ashikabi was. "I know we miss her too." Minato tried to comfort her. "Who is this Uzume?" Silver asked. "She was residence that lived here. But she lost her life trying to save Musubi." Kazehana added. "Then why are you saving her room?"

"We believe that she will comeback."

"I see. I think there's away perhaps." Shadow said still eating his rice.

"Really?" Kuu said. "Bull. Once a sekirei has been defeated, they never come back." Kagari said. Tsukiumi nodded in agreement. "The Chaos Emeralds. They could work." Silver thought for a moment. "It could be possible, but we would have to look for them all over again." Silver pointed out. "Your right." Shadow was dissapointed in the plan. "Besides if one of those emeralds were out of Tokyo then the disciplinary squad would be on you." Tsukiumi said. "Disciplinary squad? Who are they?" Silver wanted to know.

"They are a squad that stops all sekireis from leaving the capital. Only one ashikabi and his sekirei was abled to get out, thanks to help of Mina-tan."

"Plus that's where I got to see his manliness." Kazehana said putting his arm in her breast. "Kazehana-chan." Tsukiumi couldn't stand it when another girl was with Minato. "Get away from him!" Miya hit her head with a ladel to stop her violent act. "Remember no violence in Maison Izumo." The oni mask behind her appeared before everyone. Silver was terrified, because has not seen anything like that since he saw Shadow do Chaos Blast. "_She's scary! If Shadow and her had a baby then that would be hell on earth!"_ He thought in his mind. Shadow looked at the mask then went back to drinking his tea.

(Somewhere else near Sonic)

"_Who was that guy? What does he want with me? And why can't I stop thinking about breast?"_ Sonic stopped at an unknown warehouse to slap himself across the face. He didn't think of Kazehana's breast he also thought of Musubi's, Tsukiumi's, Matsu's and Miya's! "I really need help." Sonic could not think about important stuff right now. He finally then noticed the warehouse with a sign on it, he brushed the dust off to read the sign that say's "Plane model XRE-2341 inside here". "Awesome. Let's see what this puppy looks like." He lifted the door that held a rusty looking plane inside. "Just what I needed." He didn't noticed that he was being watched by a person above. "Suspect heading inside building 19547964. Shall I keep persuing?"

"Nay. Return to the building Benitsubasa."

"Got it." Benitsubasa was not happy that she could not fight the new challenge. "Damn! Are these guys even worth the effort? But if what I heard is true from Eggman, then they are a problem." She remembered that heard Eggman talking about Sonic. She returned to the building to rest after trying to chase Sonic from the north to the west at 150 MPH. "He's pretty fast I can give him that. but is he strong?" Sonic got to work on his new plane model and didn't care about his surroundings.

(Maison Izumo)

Sonic returned home covered in dust and dirt. "Oh my! What happen?" Miya saw Sonic's clothes. "Oh nothing just working on something." Sonic headed to the bath to take one. "I'm gonna take a bath." Miya thought he got in a fight, but if he did then it would be on the news. Sonic took off his clothes to put them in the dirty pile. "Crap." He entered the bath not caring about his surroundings. What he saw was something he shoudn't ever see. He saw all 4 girls in their completly naked. They all looked at him surprised, but he slammed the door shut Yelling "Soooorrryyyy! All wait until your done!" He then zoomed out of the bathroom into Minato's room. "Oh hey Minato. I'm waiting until the girls are done so yeah I'll be leaving." Minato just sat there with a "what the fuck just happen" look. "Okay then." is all he could say. He saw the girls leaving the bath so no he could get in. "Finally." He entered the bath alone with no one around. He felt at piece.

Sonic sat their for 5 minutes sitting in the tub. relaxing not alone all by himself. "Hey Sonic!"

"What is it Shadow?"

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay I'll be there." Shadow step out of the bathroom walking to the stairs when he bumbed into Matsu. "Oh sorry Shad-tan." Shadow only gave a look that said "You better be sorry" to her. "Yeah, whatever. come on down to eat." Matsu didn't like his additude at all. "Wow! What a jerk."

"He can be like that sometimes." Silver said walking to the stairs. "Silver-tan," Matsu looked at him. "Hey let's go." Matsu looked at his hands. "Silver-tan?"

He turned around. "Yes what is it Matsu?"

"Are your hands," She pointed at his palms. "always like that?"

"Yeah I was born with 'em. It's strange being the only hedgehog that can't run really fast."

"Aren't you sad?"

"Nah. We are who we are. Now let's get food." Silver said proudly with a smile at her heading down stairs. Matsu could tell that there was a little bit of sadness in him.

(At the dinner table)

Sonic couldn't eat because of that strange dream. "_Who was that guy? And what was that heart thing?_" Tsukiumi looked at him. "Hey Sonic, what's wrong with you?" Sonic came back into reality. "Yeah I'm fine." He said in defence. "You don't look fine Sonic-san." Musubi pointed out. "Don't worry. I'm fine." Shadow looked at him in supiciousness. "Are you sure about that Sonic?" He said. "Okay Sonic. Just remember that we're here for ya." Minato told him. "By the way Sonikkun? Where were you?" Kazehana asked. "Just out for a run, looking at the beautiful sunset and building something for a surprise."

"I didn't know you could build stuff." Kagari said.

"Yeah I can." Sonic scratched his head.

Shadow looked at Kagari. "What?" Shadow then turned away.

"Nothing it's just...your finger is on fire." Kagari looked at his finger then quickly blew it out.

"Your power reminds me of Blaze." Silver said.

"Do that again!" Kuu wanted to see fire again.

"I Think it's getting late so I'm going to sleep." Minato said getting up from the table.

"Yeah good Idea man. Night."

"**Night!**" They all went to sleep until dawn came. The guys found new friends and a new place to stay at. Their lives couldn't get any better now. Oh wait, IT CAN! They were sleeping quietly not a care in the world, but an enemy was getting close. A loud boom came from the front of the inn with an unexpected guest. Everyone ran outside to what it as this time. The figure looked the same to a residence in the inn. "Who's that?" Minato asked in fright. "Is that Sonic-san?" Musubi was for some reason also in fear. "I'm scared onii-chan!" Kuu held onto Minato's pants. "I don't think he likes us." Kazehana said pointing it out. "What ever the hell it is? It's going down!" Homura made fireball in his hand.

"Sorry about this guys but' I'll take it from here!" Sonic approached the beings that looked like him. "Long time, no see. Right Metal?"

"I came to have my revenge, not have a conversation with you!" He locked his eyes on him.

"Too bad I thought we could become friends. Now what's old egg head up to this time?" He taunted his enemy.

"Confirming mission: alpha! Prepare your self, Sonic! This battle WILL be your last!" He standed in battle form.

"This will be just like old times huh? Alright Let's go!"

Authors notes:

I think that went pretty well for this Chapter huh? Looks like Sonic and Metal will be facing off eachother in a match of the century! Will Super Sonic appear, or will Metal finally have his revenge? And who is this man that appeared in Sonic's dream? More answers will be revealed in the net chapter! Later! *moonwalks to the desk while playing Billy Jean*


	6. A battle? Sonic versus Metal Sonic!

Short notice: Play some epic music for the FIGHT OF THE CENTURRRRYYYYYYY!

Metal and Sonic stood there eye to eye facing eachother in a fight that this world will never forget! "You ready?" Sonic asked his robotic clone.

"I shall destroy you!" He always did hate Sonic in the past. "GO!" The two fighters jumped jump in the air high sky fighting hand to hand! Sonic used some kicks, then a left hook to Metal's face.

"Giving up already?" Metal didn't answer he just launched himself to him for a grabble. The force of the robotic hedgehog that slammed Sonic to the ground was massive. Sonic did Spindash attack at him that sended him flying at a nearby building!

"Don't get too cocky Sonic!" Metal as getting started by shooting a built in gun.

"Whoa! When did you get that!"

"I'm a new model, but I still remember my humiliation!" With one trigger pull he started firing a barrage of bullets at Sonic. He had to think of something fast before he was turned into swiss human-hedgehog. He never done his super attacks in so long that he had to remember them. A blue light appeared from his hand sending a energy slice threw the wall. "What was that?"

"That was my Sonic Wind!" He hadn't done that in so long, that he felt tired. "But this is a new one! Sonic...Whirlwind!" With a spindash in the air and alot of energy slashes to the area, he couldn't stand on his feet.

"Nice shot." Metal's arm was completely detached. "But You need to be better." Metal just grabbed his detached arm then put it back on his shoulder. "Nice trick there. Now let the real match begin!" The Maison Izumo gang never saw a match like this before in their lives! "What the hell is he?" Kagari said shaking. "These guys are really scaring me now!" Minato said taking a step back.

Metal Sonic charged a laser for the time being. Sonic Started to use another attack. "Sonic...BOOM!" He ran faster then anything! He looked like he was there but he wasn't! "How did he?"

"Remember, I'm faster then the speed of sound!" With one after another. Metal shot used a power that sonic never expected. Sonic behind metal with giant spot to the head.

"Gotcha!" With no hesitation Metal sended a powerful wave of his energy to Sonic behind him "Enough of your games!" He punched him straight up in the air, then began to punch him senselessly. Sonic Dodge his last punch then started doing a kicking combo. Metal grabbed his legs then punched his stomach twenty or more times. With blood coming out of his mouth he knew he was in trouble.

"Crap!" He felt num, his legs weren't moving at all. Sonic was tired he couldn't get any strengh left. Metal then kicked him straight down into the ground. "Can't move! I need the emeralds! Guys...help me." He then fell in a coma.

"Die once and for all!" A giant laser hit the ground where Sonic had landed. However, A bright golden light appeared from his landing shooting the laser back at him. Metal dodged it to see his attack explode in the air, then then turned again to see sonic stading there. "What the hell!" He stood there with his wounds completely healed. His hair standing up including his bangs. All the blue on him was now a bright golden color. He walked out with no words coming from his mouth. He looked at his friends of Maison izumo then gave them a thumps up. "Don't worry! This fight will be over."

"When did he do that?" Minato asked in amazment. Shadow and Silver held up six Chaos Emeralds with Sonic having just one. "Wow!" Is all the words they come come from their mouths. "Chaos Control!" With a warp to Metals face he punched him almost 10 miles away! "Too easy!" He just went straight at him punching and kicking him all over his body. He punched again to a near building. "Damn!" Metal didn't give up he went straight for an attack but it was no use, he was clear for an opening. "Super" He began charging his his energy. "I can't be defeated now!"

"Sonic" Metal wasn't done yet. He launched himself like a missle towards Sonic. "I've had enough of you!"

"Wind!" He fired his energy attack on his enemy slashing him in half.

"No! I can't...believe it." Sonic grabbed his metalic copy sending him to the MBI building.

"It's over with that. If you want a rematch then let me know, I'll be waiting." He flew back over to Maison Izumo looking at everyones reaction. "Sorry about that. Now to clean up this mess." He used the last of energy to fix all the damage done with the battle. "Now let's head...to...sleep." He fainted from being exhausted.

"Sonic! Hey Sonic wake up!" Minato tried to wake him up. "Let's get him inside. Silver help me out." Shadow said picking up Sonic.

"Right!" They both picked up Sonic putting both of his arms on them. "Hang in there Sonic."

The Maison Izumo gang help as well by getting items for the human-hedgehog. they grabbed a futon for him and a rag with hot water. Musubi put the rag on Sonic's head then walked out. "Has this happen before?" Miya asked. Shadow just stood there looking at his friend.

"This had happen before...Once. He'll be just find." Silver was in the kitchen making Sonic some medicine. "I can't be sure that he'll recover in hours, but with the medicine that Silver's making it will work." Silver then came out from the kitchen with a bowl full of powder.

"Sonic has been going through alot of fights in his super form. Like the one with Nazo." Silver said pouring the powder in a cup. Matsu came from her room with a pill.

"Are you sure this will work Silver-tan?"

"Positive." He put the pill in Sonic mouth while drinking the the real medicine. "Watch." Sonic began to open his eyes seeing everyone there.

"Guys?" He stood up from the bed still a little wounded from the fight.

"Sonic-san are you okay?" Musubi asked.

"What did you do out there anyway?" Tsukiumi asked remembering about the golden light shing from him.

"I have to say Sonikkun you know how to party!" Kazehana said with a sake bottle. The residents of the inn were glad to have their human hedgehog friend alive.

"It's a power that we have when we use the chaos emeralds. We transform into golden beings after absorbing the power of the emeralds. Although, there are the super emeralds."

"Super Emeralds?" Miya was confused.

"It's what makes us go into our hyper form. It's what made me and Sonic did to turn into Shadic when we were fighting Nazo." Shadow remembered Shadic and Nazo fighting.

"By the way Shadow-san. You said that "when you use the Chaos Emeralds they vanish and you need to look for them". How come they didn't vanish?" Shadow thought about it for a sec.

"Your right!" Shadow slammed his cup down.

"Miya has a point so if we used the emeralds then we could bring your friend back!" Silver had joy for their happiness.

"Silver-tan, these "Chaos Emeralds" are they that powerful?" Matsu asked.

"Well we never tried it before, but for some reason I think my heart is telling me it will work." Silver said cratching the back of his head.

Matsu thought for a minute "You know? They sound like the jink..."

"Matsu." Miya looked at Matsu with the oni behind her. Matsu hid behind Minato. "Uh never mind. Forget what I said."

Miya stood up feeling tired. "I think we should get some rest first then we can have this talk in the morning." Homura nodded. "Agreed." Sonic went outside. "Good-night." They all agreed to sleep. "_Who is that guy?_" He thought remembering the man in a black uniform.

(MBI PRISON, PRISON CELL A-4)

From a another place however there was a man wearing black uniform in a prison cell. His face hid in the dark. "Not bad, not bad at all. He DOSE need to train more though. Tomorrow morning I make my move. Hey wake up tomorrow guys. We make our move." In the prison cell there were 2 other people. Thier faces hid in the dark as well. One was female in a black uniform with the number 56 on the left side her D cup breast. "Finally darling. I can't stand it in here." The other sat there only saying one word. "Good." He sat there holding his legs near his chest. "Remember wake up early. I don't want slow pokes."

"How could you say that to your wife?" The girl asked grabbing his arm. "How could I think that a bid boobed criminal could be my ashikabi?" He said with one eye open. " who knows?" The other sat there. "Can you please stop it?"

"Come on bro? You need to loosen up a little. Even if we are discarded sekireis, it dosen't matter. One day you will find your ashikabi."

"You think so?" He said looking at his brother. He walked over to him.

"I know so. Well time to go to bed. Night!"

"Night!"

(MBI building)

Eggman was fierce to see Metal like that. He began to get angry at him more and more. "I think I will show him my secret tomorrow." He looked at Amy still hanging on the wall. "Just you wait Sonic, with her here you won't do anything to stop me!" He began to laugh evily. "Son..ic, Help... Me." Eggman walked to his computer making a device that would build up the rage of the three human hedgehogs. "Are you sure this will work?" a mysterious figure appeared out of the shadows. "I'm positive it will! By the way, hows everything going on your end?" Eggman asked the men in the shadows. "Good! Soon my father will come back to destroy those who defeated him!"

"Thank you for making me remember,... Lucifer." The man in the shadows then walked out wearing a grayish purplish overcoat, a black shirt that had a crystal on it, black jeans with grayish purplish crystalized shoes. His hair was different from his fathers. His hair was long to the length of his elbows in the front while having bangs to the length of his eyes. In the back his hair was all the way to his waist, having a giant graish purplish streak form his forehead to his back. His eyes were the same as his father, a colded blooded killer with no mouth.

"It's almost time to start the bash!" He walked out into the darkness. "_Hang in there father!_"

Aurthors note:

Hey there dudes. I hope your enjoying the story so far. By the way your wondering on how the two new discarded sekireis can have Ashikabis right? We'll see what happens next in the next chapter. Sayonara!


	7. The great plan? 3 new players!

(Inside MBI)

Everybody was working hard on their work and research, Takami was more focused on these new guys that appeared. "Damn what's going on? First a portal comes out of nowhere in the lab, then Karasuba goes, then she brings back some guy. Nothing is making any sense!" She was having a headache from what has happen in the past 5 months. She kept working non-stop. *BOOM* A loud noise was heard from the prison underneath. "What the hell?" With the workers panicing over the bang 3 people appeared from the smoke in the prison. "Time to rock!" The 3 prisoners grapped their gear from the table to be ready for fights. One was a man with a soul patch and black clothes. He wore Black sweater with a sleeve rip off, straps on the left side then attaches to the right side, black baggy street pants and black shoes. His hair was all the way down to his waist his bangs only went past his nose. His gear was a black katana.

His brother had the eyes of Akitsu although he was a Sekirei that used a black sword that look like it was black metal, screws, nuts and bolts. He liked his sword very much because his brother made it for him in the prison cell (the guard took it away however). His hair was black like his brother that went to the length of his sholders in a ponytail, his bangs were also at the length of his neck. He wore a black Kimono, with chains on his sleeve that went all the around to his other sleeve , a chain on his waist for a belt and black sandels.

The ashikabi had long hair to her waist, her clothes were a black hoodie, A black shirt with a purple heart with devil wings, black skinny jeans, high heel boots. Her gear was a belt full of gernades, white throwing knives, and a handgun. "Lets go!" As the three escape from the building a person appeared from out of the blue. The disciplinary squad had their eyes on them. "Where do you think your going?" Benisubasa said threating them. "We just thought that schools over since it's summer. That and it got smelly in there." The leader said

"Onii-chan.." His brother said with a sweatdrop.

"Now if you don't mind getting out of our way. I need to go outside and get some excercise. I feel fat." He said pulling up his shirt to see a four pack. "Oh Darling." the women laughed at his joke. "Sorry kid but your not going anywhere! Time to die!" She charged at him with blinding speed only for him to dodge with a smirk on his face. '_How Did he?'_ Her thoughts went into mind on how he dodged a punch like that. "Oh come on! Can't you do better then that? If you can't then hell they must've picked you by a lottery ticket or something?" He reached in his hoodie to find smoke bombs.

Benisubasa charged at them with a pissed off look. "No one will make me look bad!" She aimed for a punched to him, but instead she got a smoke bomb in her face. "Sorry babe, but we gotta run!" The smoke cleared up to see them gone from the building, Benisubasa clenched her fist. "Damn it! I'm gonna here it from Minaka alright. Damn!"

(Warehouse)

Sonic kept working on this modile plane for verious reasons to come. "I can't wait til' she's repaired! I still need to buy paint though for the color. I wish Tails was here." He couldn't help but think of the good old days of him, Tails, Knuckles and all the others. "_**Sonic! Do you read me Sonic?**_" He jumped by surprised to hear who it was. "Yo Tails! So whats the new info?"

"_**I'm getting alot of info here, but no way on getting you guys home. You'll have to stay for a little more longer there.**_"

"Rodger! How's Everyone doing?" He said drinking a glass of water. "_**Okay. Knuckles and Rouge are still the same and so are the Chaotix. Cream and Vanilla are doing well too.**_" Sonic smiled at this, remembering all their adventures. "Later Tails I have to go."

"_**Okay then I'll fill you in later. Good-bye!**_" Sonic began to go back to work on his plane. "I wonder how everyone else at the inn is doing?" Sonic kept working on it this morning for to night to fix this thing. "Almost done just need to paint it!" As Sonic ran to the shop with no stopping at his speed, he grabbed a couple of paint cans while paying in gold rings that made the casher go crazy in saying "I'M RICH! I'M RICH! I'M FEALTHY STINKEN RICH!" Sonic only looked at this tilting his head in confusion. '_This place is kinda weird?_' He left the building to the warehouse, still in confusion. "Weird dude."

(Maison Izumo)

Shadow and Silver were sparring outside in practice wooden swords. "Here I come!" Shadow held his sword in a reverse grip that seemed to be unable to master. Silver held his in a reverse grip aswell trying to master everything. Miya looked at this match like if she began her own family. Shadow however was the only mature one in this family. "They are a strange bunch of people." Miya walked into the kitchen preparing to make lunch. Musubi, Minato, Kuu including all the others looked at this fight. "That's enough for today with the sword. Now let's see if you can THIS!" Shadow held a handgun up to Silver Preparing himself for the worst. "Whoa! Hold on a minute Shadow!" Kagari said concenerd about this lesson. "I think he's going a little bit too over broad!" Kazehana had fear in her eyes. "Shadow-tan! What are you doing!"

"Have you lost your mind, Shadow-san!" Minato yelled at him with worry of Silver "I think that's wrong! This is only a Match, Shadow-san stop!" Musubi stood up at this scenery of fear. "What are you doing! Are you a man or a monster!" Tsukiumi was about to stop him with an attack. Shadow pulled the trigger at Silver launching a bullet at his head. Silver stood there with his eyes closed in mind, He opened his eyes to see that the bullet stopped an inch away from his forehead. He took a deep breath from this training, "I thought I would never have stopped a bullet." He fell on his ass taking 3 deep breaths from Shadows training of hell. "Nicely done Silver." Shadow grinned at his success. After the Training was done they heard a familiar voice. "I'm home!" Everybody looked at him on top of the cement wall that surrounded the house. "Hey there Sonic!"

"Were you and Shadow training again?"

"Yup!"

"Man you two are like brothers or something."

"Screw you!" They all laughed at this. Minato with his sekirei saw the 3 hedgehog humans laughing like a family. "Hey Sonic I have a question." He stood up from his seat as Sonic jumped down. "Fire away dude." He said to him with his hands in his pockets. "What are you building anyway? You're kinda like, Uzume-san, she always went out for something." Sonic looked at him. "Oh 'that'? don't worry about it dude I'll show you when lunch is finished. Actually I'll take all of you to see what i built!" He promised everyone. 'That Sonic is sure something else alright. He dose know how to party.' Kazehana thought. "Mina-tan lunch is almost ready!" Matsu told them. "I'm starving! Let's eat!" Musubi ran to the table waiting for the food to come out. They finished their food satisfied by their stomachs, happiness. "Thank you for the food!" They said in unison. "So Sonic, shall we see this item you have been building?"

"Sure Tsukiumi!" He stood up from everyone heading to the doorway. As he ran out side he kept tapping his foot impatiently."Hurry up! I'm WAAAAAAIIIIITTTTIIINNNNGGG!" They all ran outside not losing a moment to soon. "We're here Sonic-san!" Musubi said not waiting to see on what they would see. "I'm wondering on what you built?" Matsu said thinking of Ideas plus perverted ideas. Only Shadow could think of what he has been building for the past 2 weeks that had never stopped with the harem of this place called an inn. They did not notice the presence of the people that were near, except Kagari. He sensed an uneasy feeling near them that came very slowy. Miya also had a very unliking feeling in the kitchen, slicing some meat.

The three people from the escape eariler at MBI walked to Maison Izumo, but they didn't know that Sonic was there. "I hope we can see Akitsu onee-chan again, onii-chan." His older turned to him while walking backward with a grin. "Don't worry Washi! I know we'll find her!" Washi thought on how they would always get along when they were kids.

_Flashback_

_"Onii-chan, your strong!"_

_"I know I am Washi!" He petted his brothers head taking the complement. "Hey Karasuhebi! How about taking on me?" Akitsu said pointing at her little brother for a match. This made him grin. "Alright! I won't hold back you know?" He pointed his kendo stick at her in a stance that had him reaching his arm out with his other hand in his pocket. "Just the way I like it!" They scearmed like warriors not caring about anything. Akitsu kept launching ice darts while Karasuhebi kept deflecting them with his sword. He jumped in the air trying to land his sword on his sister's head. "Nice try!" She made a shield of ice that made Karasubei worry. "Crap!" He landed on the floor tired but did not give up. Akitsu landed a hit on him by poking him with an ice bat. "I win!" She smiled at this making her two finger into a V for victory. Karasuhebi laughed for a second smiling at her. "Hey Washi I think that the strongest goes to her! Don't you think?"_

_"Who cares? As long as we're together no one can stop us." Washi said holding out three necklaces that had a picture in all of them. "What are these Washi?" Karasuhebi asked looking at them in confusion. "They're pendents from all of us. I hope you like them guys?" Washi was embarrased giving them pendents for a child with long hair that went to his back covering one eye. Akitsu looked the same a little wearing a kimono that had chains on it. Karasuhebi wore a black shirt with shorts. "Don't worry bro! Like you said we will always be together no matter what."_

_End of flashback_

Karasuhebi had a sad expression on face remembering the days when they were kids. 'It feels likes it's been forever.' His ashikabi looked at him in concern. "Karasuhebi-kun? Are you okay?" He snapped back into reality looking at her with a smile. "Don't worry Bara-chan! I'm okay." They walked for 5 more minutes finally finding the place. They found it.

Sonic and his friends went to the warehouse to look at the item he has been building. As they walked out outside for no more then 3 seconds, they saw the tree figures standing there. "Hey Sonic." Sonic remembered where he saw this man in his dream. "Your the guy from my dream that night!" Minato saw this scene of questions. "Sonic, do you know this guy? Cause he sure seems to know you." The others began to start a fight. Thank god they were out side the inn or Miya would have came out. "Your a discarded number aren't you?" Kagari clenched his fist. Karasuhebi began to clap "Your pretty damn smart for a guy who tried to kill himself. Or are you a she now?"

"Shut up! Time to get rid of you guys!" Kagari lit a flame in his palm preparing for a fight. "Matsu-san you think we should try to stop him?"

"You do it I don't want to get turned into ashes!" They whispered. "I think we should watch on how Kagari progressed." Tsukiumi said standing there. "Tsukiumi-san? You really think that's the best thing to do?"

"I want to see on how he has been doing for the last couple of monthes." Kazehana said cheering him on. Karasubei looked at him with a grin. "Have been taking care of my Onee-chan dude?" With that last sentence they both charged at each other.

Authors note

Not let's see what I got for this story. OC characters, Check. Thinking out of nowhere, check. And so on and so on. Now then I think we'll see a battle in this chapter or maybe we won't. I just hope Miya dosen't interrupted. *turns around to see an oni* HOLY S**T! *Runs away*


	8. Discarded numbers? Let's make a deal!

The battle was getting hot from these two fighters. Homura fired so many fire balls to him that he only felt like it was dancing to a beat that set everything on fire(literally). Homura was tired of this, so he had to bring out the big guns now. "Now I'm getting really pissed at this! Time to die already!" He began to charge a giant fire ball in his hands filled with rage of his enemy. "Hey there dude! I think you should take a chill pill. You're looking a little dense there." Homura just only wanted to shut him up. "Shut up!" He launched the giant ball of fire at him only for him to slash it two. "Not bad kid! But I didn't come here to fight. I came here to tell you all something."

"What do you want?" Minato asked in fear not believeing in them. "In 94 hours some thing will happen in the near future. Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog! The 3 heroes of time, you'll be training with me til' then." He had a serious expression on him. "Minato Sahashi, your sekireis will have to be in this fight. You can train if you want. Do you want to train?" He gave him a choice for his sekireis to become stronger in the next three days, before this problem came. He looked at his Sekireis telling them if they want to get stronger or not. They nodded in agreement that they would help their friends. "Cool then we are set!" We began to walk off, but he stopped a moment later. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you something! We brought you guys a present. Washi help me out!" They went behind an alley bringing out a tube that had a naked women in it.

She looked to be asleep in the tube surounding her was a strange green liquid. they looked at the figure to reqitnized who it was."Uzume-san!" Minato was surprised that they got Uzume out of there.

"You can heal her with the chaos emeralds Sonic-tan!" Matsu was happy to see her old friend again. They all saw her in the tube with tears of joy that they would bring her back. "But you guys have to give us something in return." Bara said having her hand on her hip. This only questioned them. "What do we have to do?" Mususbi asked haveing Kuu behind her leg. "We want you to find my Onee-chan!" Washi said with a serious expression. He looked at them hoping that they would do it. "What does your Onee-chan look like?" Tsukiumi asked. "Well Homura has faced her before, haven't you?" This made him go back into his mind fighting Akitsu. "The discarded number?" Homura was concerned about this.

"Yes." Washi made his head fall in saddness. "I'll help you then." Washi held his head up at him in surprise. "Minato I have another favor to ask you."

"What is it?" Karasubei looked at him with a glare. "Save our Onee-chan. I want you to become her ashikabi." This gave everyone confusion. "I thought discarded numbers couldn't have ashikabi?"

"Actually Matsu, We only react to our choosen ashikabi. It's what makes us go round like others. Bara's my ashikabi." He pointed his thumb at her who was yawning. "Darling let's go home." She was really tired. " I agree with Bara-san, onii-chan. It's been a long day." He sighed with annoyence telling them to go home and wait for him. He told Washi to look after Bara until he gets home. He stood at Maison Izumo for an hour telling them about the new threat that will come in the next 4 days.

"I see. So in order for this enemy to be defeated, Sonic-tan, Shadow-tan and Silver-tan must become one. And for us, we need to unlock the hidden power inside Mina-tan." Matsu was paying very good attention to this. "Bingo! Minato has a power inside himself that no one else can have. We need to unlock it." He looked at Minato with a glare that said 'start training or GET THE F#K OUT YOU PUSSY'! "I don't know if I can do it."

"Don't worry dude. You'll just be trained by the sword with greatest person to wield a sword. If you didn't know, she's actually in this city right now." He drank his tea not carring abit in the world. "Really? Where is this person?" Minato had to open his mouth to him. All he did was went outside to sterech. "I don't think I should tell you yet. Besides Matsu,Kazehana and Kagari knows her. Right?" Miya sat at the table giving him a death glare. "Sonic! I'll see you tomorrow got it?" with that said he jumped into the shadows not leaving a trace of anything.

He jumped from roof to roof looking like a killer about to make his next move. He stopped on one building seeing a figure that was nothing but pure darkness. "I see you made it out Karasubei." Karasubei clenched his feeling uneven. "Why are you here? Did ya come to fight or something?" He griped his katana preparing for a fight. "No I didn't! I only wanted you to know no matter how hard you try I WILL kill Sonic for destoying my father! No matter what!" The death glares they gave eachother only made them laugh like murders.

"Dude your so stupid. I can't believe your the enemy." He looked at the figure with a smirk. "Do us a favor dude and die."

"My name is Lucifer!" Lucifer had enough of his talking. It was now about taking action. With sword swings going which looked like it was going as fast as Sonic's speed. Karasubei kept trying to slice him with his katana, Lucifer kept dodging then attacking. He launched dark spike that came from him his back him to him. Lucifer shot out balls of darkness at him which kept missing. With an opening he took advantage of it by stabbing his stomach, staining his blade with strange color of blood that which was a dark purple color. "You bastard! Damn you!" He fell to his knees defeated. "Get stronger, or get out! It's your call." He pointed his blood stained sword at his head, having rage in his fist. "Watch me! I'll defeat you! Me and my father will destroy Sonic the hedgehog! We will fix this universe!" With those words he dissappeared in darkness.

"It's time to return." He jumped from roof to roof with an expression of anger. 'I hope we can win this.'

(Eggmans lab)

Eggman was working on a new project, 2 actually. He did alot of planning for this to work. "I think I am almost done! With one more thing to do then this thing will be ready!" He tinkered with it all night for it to become perfect. "Now then! Lets see if this baby can work!" He flip a lever down that made his invention start glowing brighter. When the machine was covered in smoke a figure appeared from it. "Hey where am I?" The voice was a female dizzy from what just happed to her. Her vision became clearer when she saw a familiar person. "Eggman? What are you doing here?" She went into a fighting position summoning fire from her hands. "Relax princess. I just transfered you from one universe to the other." The girl only got angry at him.

"You should respect me more Eggman!" She started to lit another flame in her hand that was about ready to fire. "Then it should be Princess Blaze." It was Blaze the flaming princess from another dimension. "Now tell me! What do you want?"

"I want to finish Sonic, Shadow and Silver once and for all. And I need your help to do it. Lucifer!" A strange being rose from the ground with the look of a demon. "I know." He walked towards her calmly with no emotion.

"Who are you?"

"The one that had his father killed by the hedgehogs. Now I will give you back your memory." He put his finger tips on her forehead making her eyes smaller lost in her mind.

"_What is this?" Blaze saw all the memories and regained all the emotions of that day._

_"Look at yourself Blaze! Just look." He held up a mirror in front of her, she looked very different. Her hair was now the in shape of Yorichis from Bleach. Except her ponytail was bigger, shorter, plus in the shape of feathers like style. Her clothes were the same. "You think you could ever love another person?"_

_"Where are you getting at?"_

_"Let me show you." He put his intire hand on Blazes face giving her feelings for someone that she once knew. "I now remember! Sil...ver." Blaze fell unconsciousin in Lucifer's arm. "Now we wait!"_

Eggman was still working on something very supicious for the future in 4 days. The way he looked was not just Eggman but something else. He looked like he was possessed. "Only a couple more things then I'll be done!" He laughed like crazy like Minaka. "More time!" The machine began to do something totally mind blowing that day. It began to glow a holy light around it, making a figure of a young girl appear.

"Where...Where am I?" She said a little dizzy like Blaze from her trip. Eggman bowed in respect to her like a carnival man telling a person their name. "Welcome Maria! Welcome!" It was Maria Robotnik from the space colony ARK! "I...Ivo? Is that you? Where am I?"

"Maria, you have been dead for some time now. So I welcome you to your new home." It was unbelieveable on how this all came to be for Maria. Being back from the dead is a whole new thing for her.

"Ivo, where is Shadow?" She asked worrying for her friends safety.

"Do not worry, Maria. I'm sure that you will see him very soon. But I must tell you that he dose not look the same like he used too." This made Maria frighten about Shadow, her greatest friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Have a look at what he looks like now." He held a picture of Shadow in his human form, looking very different to Maria. She was shocked on how he looked in this world.

"Are you sure this is what he looks like right now?"

"Positive." Eggman went back to work focusing on his invention for fighting Sonic. Maria was only lost in her thoughts, thinking of Shadow. '_Shadow._' She went to sleep only thinking of Shadow, seeing him again.

(Maison Izumo)

Shadow and Silver felt very troubled, including Sonic. They didn't know what is was though. It was dark, everybody was asleep except for them. They were outside starring at the moon with serious expression. Shadow looked at them with the eyes of a fight. They both nodded to him. They stood there in a circle ready for a free for all fight. The rain then hit the hedgehogs for a reason. They trained in the rain all night for this new enemy.

Authors note:

Alright! This story is going good so far! I hope you guys will support me in until the end. Im back to work, when I get this homework done.


	9. A familar face? Another wife for Minato!

It was 3 am for maison izumo. Sonic and his friends were training in the rain with thunderstorms in air of sounds. They trained for 5 hours staright not stopping for anything, even for one chilidog. Sonic trained his strength for his attacks, Shadow trained his mind mind to become more better then anyone, Silver trained his legs for speed. They never stop that night in the rain, its like they were different people that time.

'_no matter what happens, I will get stronger!'_

_'I will be sharper!'_

_'I will be faster!' _This what had their minds on for the entire night. Someone however was watching their training from inside the inn. It was Miya looking at them in a secret hiding place.

"I see. So they ARE the ones that had been sended from the gods." Is what Miya said quietly, staring at them, locked on them. She stood up, walking to towards them. "Hello you three." She said with her usual smile.

"Miya? Sorry if we woke you up." Silver said bowing his head in respect.

"It's alright Silver-kun. I was actually thinking of training you three until Karasuhebi-san shows up." This caught them by surprise. How could she help our heroes?

"And what would you do? You'll only get hurt if stand in our way!" Shadow said still training by throwing punches while closing his eyes.

"Let me show you then." Miya grabbed her sword running at a incredible speed that Shadow could not sense. It was almost similar to Sonic's but he only had a second to dodge the sword.

"I see, so thats how." The blade was pointing at throat, ready to slice it. Shadow felt burning in her soul. "You know what? You could become a great wife for your harem boy inside, Miya."

Miya only smirked at his comment. "I thank you for your comment, Shadow-san. I want you to tell me on why you think I should do that?" Miya held it more to his face, but he was calm with no expression.

"Think about it. Your other husband is gone and now you have a whole family of people, plus a man with a heart to care." Shadow grabbed the blade cutting his hand, but not feeling the pain. "Don't you think you should put the past behind you and move on? That's what I did years ago." He still remembered the promise he made to Maria.

Miya had to think of this. She thought if Takehito would want her to move on, forget about their marriage and marry someone else. She put her sword back in its sheath only saying one thing "Your right."

Sonic was looking at Shadow remembering the past now. "Shadow." He went to his friend puttng his hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there." Is what came out of Sonics mouth.

"Shadow-san, thank you. I will move on I think thats what Takehito would want." She then remembered all the times when Minato tried very hard to keep sekireis safe. His bravery is and his kindness is what made him a great person. "I think I will give this a moment in my mind. If you'll excuse me." She walked back into the house, heading to bed for the night.

"Sonic."

"Yeah, Shadow?"

"Don't ever forget. We have a place to go home to."

"I never forgot." They went back to training for 5 more hours in the rain. On that night, they would become the ultimate warriors.

(somewhere in tokyo)

Chiho was at her apartment she got with the part time job. She worked as waitress in a diner, with alot of friendly faces. "It's been a week long yet it feels like it's been a year." She complained resting her head on the pillow. 'Uzume I wish you could see me.' She thought remembering the feeling she got from Uzumes defeat. A knock was heard at her door that night. "I'm coming!" She walked up opening the door, but no one was there only a letter hanging there. She read the letter giving her orders from a person she never knew. "So I have to go to maison izumo for a surprise?" A map was in the envelope giving her the directions.

(in the morning)

Everyone was eating except the three human hedgehogs. They just watched in awe how they trained since 12 am to 8am in the night. Musubi saw how Sonic, Shadow and Silver kept training in the morning with sparkles in her eyes. All she wanted to do was fight them. Tsukiumi felt very uneasy, mostly to Sonic. He looked very kind hearted to everyone, but she could almost fell a present in him that had been sealed for years. Kagari looked at Shadow with a flame in his eye. He couldn't stand the presents of a person with a dark past. Matsu Looked at Silver, thinking about how he felt sad not to be fast like his friends. Kazehana was amazed at them on how they kept this up from night til' morning without feeling tired by 1%. Miya looked at them, thinking of what Shadow said to her the other night. Minato looked at all three of them. '_Could they stop this game of brutality once and for all?'_ Minato thought.

"You give up yet!" Sonic asked the white hedgehog. "It would be a shame after all!"

"No! I'm just getting started!" Silver attacked Sonic with speed almost at Shadows. Sonic dodged the punched from Silver, only giving him a quick jab to the stomach. Sonic was surprised at his friend for getting that far.

"Not bad Silver!" He gave his friend a thumbs up and a wink, like he usually did. Silver got up from the pain only coughing. "Your got that fast in one day! Not bad!"

"Thanks," He gave his friend a thumbs up "but I still need to train." Sonic reached out his hand to give Silver a lift of help. The two human hedgehogs saw Shadow standing there with two apples in both of his palms "You thinking what im thinking?" Silver asked the speed demon.

"Oh yeah!" The two hedgehogs ran at blinding speed at the black human hedgehog. As they were about to grab the apples, Shadow lifted his arms and elbowed them in the back of their heads. The landed on their stomachs which caused them pain. "Ow! Ow! Nice job there Shadow." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

Shadow only smirked at his comment. "He should be here any second." Shadow senced something coming very slowly. Sonic and Shadow nodded at his remark.

"Sonic-san! Shadow-san! Silver-san! May I have a quick match with you? Please please!" Musubi wanted to have a sparring match with them so badly, as if Miya would say yes. In surprise though she nodded to the match.

"I don't see any harm with a friendly fight." Miya said drinking her tea. Musubi was jumping for joy at this. "Alright! Sonic-san, can I fight you?" Sonic nodded at her request making her jump for more joy. "Yes! I won't hold back!" Musubi said in a fighting position. Sonic's fighting position was different from hers. It looked more like he was going to have fun. The way he fought was like no other. Musubi went straight for an attack, but she got hit with a hollowback move that Sonic used. She didn't give up however, She attacked with all the skills Miya tought her, but Sonic dodged them all. Sonic used every breakdancing move he knew when he met Emerl. Musubi had touched the ground defeated. Sonic reached out his hand. "Awesome!" is what Sonic said to her.

Everyone saw the match surprised to see Musubi defeated so easy. "With more training you can defently beat me." Sonic said to the big busted girl.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Musubi bowed to Sonic, thanking him for the fight. everybody looked at Sonic on how he fought Musubi. All their eyes were on him. "What?" Is all he could say. They just went back to breakfest. When they were finished they all went outside for something. Karasuhebi was there holding the tube Uzume was in.

"Are you ready?" They nodded in agreement. They didn't know however that someone was there. "Hello? Is anyone home?" The voice sounded very familiar to Minato as he ran to the front door. "Chiho-san?" Minatos eyes widen. "Ah! Sasashi-san! Were you the one who sended me that letter I got?" Chiho asked. Minato didn't even know about a note. "Note? Sorry I don't remember anything about a note."

Karasuhebi walked in their conversation. "It was me." Chiho looked at the man in the scary looking black clothes. "Come on in Chiho-chan! We got a surprise for you." He took her hat and placed it on the table. Chiho was confused until she saw Uzume outside in a tube. Her eyes widen in surprise to see Uzume. "Uzume-san?" She started to cry a little to see her sekirei in the glass tube. Karasuhebi walked to the tube shattering it to put uzume on the floor near the three human hedgehogs. They grabbed their Chaos Emeralds setting them down in a circle where Uzume layed. Her body began to float in midair of the gang. They put their hands together in a prayer saying in unison.

**"Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles, hear our call. We wish to purify this souls sin and we wish to talk to Uzume, once again!" **They saw Chiho there looking at her backing away from Uzumes body to let Chiho speak to her. Chiho slowly walked towards her looking at her with tears. "You given me alot to live, and I want to see you one more time. Uzume-san, please come back to us." Chiho kissed her sekirei deeply with tears in her eyes, but nothing happened. "Uzume-san?" Chiho shook her body a little bit. She then began to cry thinking she thought it worked.

"Who said that, Chiho-chan, had to kiss her?" Karasuhebi looked at everyone. "Only the one of the first Ashikabi's genes can bring her back," He looked directly at Minato. "but it may also require marriage between Sekirei and Ashikabi." Everyone began to look at Minato.

"Wait? ME?" Minato overpanicked. With a nod from Karasuhebi, Minato looked at everyone. "Do you think I should do it? It will aquire me kissing her."

"I don't see a problem, Minato-san. Uzume-san, might be happy to marry you." Musubi told him.

Tsukiumi looked at him in a glare. "I shall regret seeing this, but Uzume is a friend of ours. Minato, you should marry her aswell." A very shocking surprised to them came. "Ths to only bring her back to life though!" Knowing everyone else, they would all agree. Minato walked towards Uzume's body, leaning in on her.

"Please come back to not only us, but me..." he kissed her softly on her lips. They felt very warm, she coming back to him. He body then glowed bright, with her wings appearing behind her. Uzume was opening her eyes fully to see Minato kissing her! "Uzume-san? You're back!"

"Sahashi..." Uzume looked at him. The light dissapeared from her making everything normal. She then saw Chiho standing there with a smile. "C-Chiho?" Uzumes eyes then widen in surprise. "Chiho!" She gave her ex-ashikabi a great big hug that she hadn't done in months. "This isn't a dream right?" She then saw everyone else there. "Guys!" Everyone gave hugs to her saying 'welcome back' or 'we missed you'. Kuu gave her a great big hug that had her crying. "U-chan! You're back!" Kuu said with joy.

"I am Kuu." Uzume petted her head. She then saw Minato standing there with a tear in his eye, but with a smile. "Minato-kun, thank you!" She gave him a hug with tears. Minato returned the hug. "Welcome home, Uzume-san."

"Arrigato." She hugged him once more, "I'm now your sekirei huh?" Uzume looked at him, "I hope we fined happiness together, now and forever." She gave him a smile. Chiho began to walk away from this, but was stopped by Uzume who hugged her from behind, "Chiho," She began to tear up. "I might not be your sekirei anymore, but that dosen't mean we can't still be a family." Chiho turned to face her then kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Uzume-san." She said with a smile. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were happy for them that they got to see eachother again, but they still wanted to go home. This family moment was interruppted by a certain someone at the door. "Hey Miya! Whats up?" it was Seo with his sekireis Hibiki and Hikari.

"Hey Minato who is that guy?" Sonic asked.

"That's Seo-san. Don't worry he's not evil or anything but he does raid our fridge." They both sweat dropped. Another thing that happen was someone else was at the door. "Excuse me! I'm here to see Shadow!" Shadow remembered that voice with no looking back in the past in his head. He ran with no hesitation to see a girl with blue eyes,blond hair and a blue dress. Shadows eyes widen to see who he saw. Shadow looked at her with fear, thinking of the past 50 years ago. "This can't be! Is it really you?"

"Yes it is me Shadow. It's me, Maria!"

"Liar! You're a damn robot created by the Doctor!" Shadow shouted at her in rage thinking back in his memories. "I saw her die there! How could you have come back?" Shadow had tears of sadness with rage in his eyes. Maria felt afraid at this. "Shadow! It IS me! Ivo brought me back to life Shadow! Would I ever lie to you?" Maria said looking at Shadow's tears. Shadow saw her eyes deep within them even looking back into her memorys with just one look in her eye. Shadow ran towards her giving her a hug, crying and sobbing at that moment. "Maria,It is you! Never leave my side again!" Maria gave Shadow a hug to comfort him as he fell to the floor still hugging her. "I'm here Shadow. I'm here." Sonic and Silver were happy to see Shadow hug the person he loved so much. Everyone else too. Seo didn't know what was going on, neither Uzume.

"Who are you guys?" Is what Uzume said.

(Somewhere else)

Washi and Bara were out shopping for dinner tonite waiting for Karasuhebi to show up. Washi loved going out to the city he had never been to before. As they walked to their apartment, Washi saw someone he hadn't seen in ages. It was Shiina sitting there alone in the park for some reason. Washi looked surprised to see his old friend there. Washi began to walk slowly towards him, but Shiina could only think on how he was going to find Kuu. He was now standing in front of him, but not getting his attention. "Man it's been long hasn't it?" Shiina jumped to see a person in front of him. He was scared to see a strange man in front of him. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you."

Washi looked very sad to hear that from his childhood friend.

"Oh come on Shiina! I can't believe you would forget your childhood friend!" This caused Shiina to go in utter shock in his mind. He then remembered who he was.

"Washi? It's you!" Shiina smiled at his long time friend.

"How have you been Shiina? I see you have an Ashikabi!" Washi said making him blush. He was proud to see his friend having an ashikabi. It was like a holiday for him.

"Thanks! She's at the bathroom now so I'm just waiting for her here." Shiina said looking at his best friend. Washi didn't want him to be alone so he wanted to stay. Bara saw this reunion so she decided to go home. Washi and Shiina talked for a time until Yukari saw what was happening. '_Who the hell is that?_' Yukari thought. She walked down the stairs making Shiina ran towards her. "Yukari!" Shiina gave her a hug, then stepped back. "Yukari, I want you to meet my childhood friend, Washi." Yukari had a confused look in her eyes.

"Are you Shiina's ashikabi? Well I thank you for making him your sekirei." He bowed in resepct to her.

"Oh your welcome! I'm Yukari Sahashi, it's nice to meet you." Yukari said bowing to him in respect.

"Sasashi? You Minato's little sister right?" Washi asked. Yukari was surprised to hear that.

"My onii-chan? You know him?"

"Yeah he's at Maison izumo. You didn't know that? I could take you there if you want?" Washi told them about how he knew her brother and how to get there easy. "Now just hold on tight!" Washi began to jumped roof to roof really fast. Yukari scearmed in fright. "Sorry Yukari-san!" in 2 minutes of jumping they finally managed to get there. Yukari was finally going to see her brother again. She was also going to punch him for ditching her that day. She began to walk to the door only seeing Miya sweeping . "Hello I'm Miya! Welcome to Maison Izumo!" She bowed. Yukari also bowed "Hi! I'm Yukari Sahashi! I wanted to see my onii-chan."

"Minato? Oh yes I think he's in. Minato you have a visitor!" Miya called out to him.

"Okay I'll be right there!" Minato got up from his seat watching everyone train in the garden walking with Kuu's hand in his. When he got there he saw Yukari and another boy. "Yukari? Whats up?" He felt Kuu twitch when she saw the boy. Kuu ran towards the boy, as the boy gave out his arms. "Shiina!" Kuu gave him a big hug.

"Kuu! Oh thank the gods and goddesses your safe!" This gave Minato and Yukari a moment to think. "**Wait! Your an Ashikabi!**" They both said in unison. It was then time for facts that night.

Authors note:

I think I did GREAT! I got everyone back together in one BIG happy family! It's time to see what will happen the next chapter! See ya later!


	10. How many girls? A beautiful cold breeze!

"So let me get this straight. You're the Ashikabi of the North who succesfully got a Sekirei with her Ashikabi out of Tokyo?" Yukari said thinking that all this was too unreal for her to believe. She looked at everyone there, sitting at the table. She let out a sigh thinking of what happen.

(flash back)

"Why are you an Ashikabi?" Minato said

"What are you doing being Kusano's Ashikabi?" Yukari barked at him. When she saw how happy Shina and Kusano were hugging eachother. "So does Musubi know about this?"

"Of course she does." He said. Minato made Yukari follow him to the back making her see all the girls there. "Yukari, meet my other sekireis, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, and Uzume. I even winged Kagari-san to help him out so he wouldn't die." Minato said rubbing the back of his head. Yukari was shocked to see that he had this many girls on him. She felt like this was a new him to her. Shina even felt shocked aswell to see that Kuu's Ashikabi was his Ashikabi's brother.

"Onii-chan...You pervert!" Yukari loudly said to him. Minato had now felt scared. Seo laughed at this, Uzume and Chiho felt bad for him that he was called a pervert. "I knew you had a big boobed girl like Musubi, but do you really need a harem?" Yukari kept barking at him. Minato felt more scared by the minute.

"Who keeps yelling? I'm trying to sleep!" Sonic said sleeping in favorite tree. Yukari saw the spikey blue haired human-hedgehog, relaxing in a ree.

"We do need a good rest for tomorrow." Silver said meditating under another tree.

"Agreed" Said the black hedgehog laying on the roof next to Maria covered in a blanket asleep soundly. Yukari gave a confused look to the trio.

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you about them. Meet Sonic-san, Shadow-san and Silver-san. Everyone this is my little sister." They all gave a hello to Yukari.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kazehana, Minato's 5th wife. I'm happy to be with your brother and I think we're sister's in law. I hope you take good care of me." She said giving her a handshake.

Tsukiumi was terrified to see who it was! Yukari then remembered Tsukiumi in her mind. "You're the girl with the giant boobs who saved me from the guy with the knife! You're part of my brothers perverted harem!" Yukari asked the blonde beauty.

"I am Minato's real wife! I will always be!" Tsukiumi said to her. _'This pervert is Minato's sister?'_ She thought in her head.

"I'm Matsu, Minato's 3th wife. I'm happy to have him as my ashikabi, and I hope to 'experiment' with him. Take good care of me." Matsu said waving her hands inside her sleeves.

"I'm Kagari, Minato's 6th sekirei. Nice to meet you."

"Don't you mean wife, Homura?" Tsukiumi said remembering the kiss Minato gave him.

"Shut up!" He said blushing trying not to remember the kiss.

"I'm Uzume. I'm your big brothers new sekirei. Thanks to him I began to come back from that awful place, and your brother helped me by making me become his wife." Uzume said hugging Chiho. "And this is, Chiho. She was my other ashikabi, but I'm not hers, althought that dosen't stop us being one big happy family!" Uzume had a smile on her.

"I'm Seo, nice to meet you. These are my sekirei, Hibiki and Hikari.

"Hi" they said in unison.

Sonic jumped out of the tree, streching for a while. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive." He said pointing at himself with his thumb.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog, I came from the future 200 years from now. It's nice to meet you." The white hedgehog said giving a bow of respect.

Shadow went down by using Chaos Control. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform created in the space colony ARK." He said standing with his arms crossed his chest. Yukari saw these three thinking she saw them some where.

"I know you guys! You were on the news!"

(End of flash back)

Everyone sat there silent. It was an awkward moment for them. "If we don't have any other questions then can we go back to sleep?" Sonic asked wanting to sleep.

"We do have a big day ahead of us you guys, so we'll be going to sleep now." Said the white hedgehog getting up.

"Don't you three know you guys have a bounty on your heads?" Yukari said to them holding a picture of three people. Sonic got up only giving a smirk to her.

"Don't worry! I've been chased around by a lot of people back then. I can handle it." He said with a cocky additude.

"Remember Sonic, Eggman has more advanced robots now. We have to becareful." Shadow said walking outside.

"He's right Sonic-san. This Eggman guy does sound tough. If I were you I would becareful. He might have an army of mechs in his base, maybe even ones Matsu can't even hack." Minato said to the blue human-hedgehog. Sonic turned his head to meet Minato eye to eye.

"That's what makes you a great dude Minato! You worry about others, I like that. No wonder you got so many wives living in one house." He said giving him a thumbs up.

Miya looked at Minato thinking about everything in the past. 'would he really want me to move on?' Miya thought to herself.

"Miya-san? You okay?" Minato asked her.

Miya gave a small chuckle. "Yes I'm fine Minato." Miya said drinking her tea. Kazehana got the point of what Miya was thinking. The three went to bed that night, not caring about this night only tomorrow. They did agree to the deal Karasuhebi gave them.

"Good night you guys!" They went to bed not caring one single thing.

"Onii-chan, those guys are weird." Yukari whispered to him. Minato chuckled a little bit at this. Minato told her about their stories from Mobius and how they always made their days happen. She couldn't believe it. "No way! I have to see it to believe it! By the way miss Miya was it? I was wondering if we could stay here for one night." She asked the land lady. Miya saw Shina and Kuu play outside with happiness in their hearts. She nodded with a smile.

"Of course. Just one thing though."

"What is it?" She asked

"No indecent things" She said making the hannya come out from behind her. Yukari then had nightmares that night.

(morning)

Everybody was at breakfast, eating for a good morning. Execpt three people. Sonic and the others were streching for going to see the Ashikabi of the South, Hayato Mikogami. Matsu gave them a device that looked like the same device Sonic used to save Cream on Chris' world. The lens was were green however.

"Sonic-tan, remember I'll be giving you guys coordinates where ever you go. This is the Ashikabi of the South we're talking about." Sonic gave thumbs up to her.

"No sweat! We haven't been training for nothing!" He said.

"We also have to remember theres a bounty on our heads now! We have to take caution!" Silver said putting on the device. Shadow stood there at the entrance already for anything.

"Good luck you guys!" Kazehana said giving them a wink.

"You'll do your best! I know you will!" Musubi said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Becareful, all of you." Miya said.

_(Play escape from the city, normal, modern or classic remix)_

The three stood there by the entrance ready for the signal. "Are you ready? GO!" They charged at full speed, running fast to the south of Tokyo. What Sonic saw to his left was Silver running at his pace. He was proud of his futuristic friend. Silver looked at Sonic giving HIM a thumbs up. He gave grin to him. They did have some trouble getting there.

"All MBI units, Charge at full speed! Don't let them get away!" Many mechs came at them, only getting destroyed in the process. One thing lead to another. At that one time they saw a place in Tokyo at reminded something of Sonic. He grabbed three old snowboards from a trashcan giving them to his buddies. They knew what he was thinking.

They jumped 30 feet, getting ready for the wild ride of their lives. They jumped on their boards, sliding on the asfault. "you guys having fun? I know I am!" Sonic said seeing a ramp, jumping off of it.

"**Sonic-tan! You guys are almost there! Keep it up with the speed!"**

"I've done this before! No problem!" They jumped through ramps, they grinded on rails and electric wires. A giant ramp was coming in now, getting ready for a giant jump. They had a height like that of 300 hundred feet!

"Sonic, we're almost there!" Silver said seeing a map through his lens. He jumped off his board, landing on a building. Shadow Chaos Controlled, while Silver landed with his physcokinesis. They jumped off the building, running on the side not thinking straight. Sonic was running, Shadow was skating, Silver fell really fast with no fear.

"We're almost there!" He said jumping off the wall to another building. Before they could get there, they had a BIG problem. A giant truck came out of nowhere that said MBI on it. This was going to be fun for the three. They ran so fast that even the truck had problems catching up. "Come on! Follow me if you can!" They saw a place were the truck couldn't fit through. "Try to follow me now!" He said picking up more speed with his buddies. The truck was then destoyed. "We're here!" Silver said catching his breath. "That was operation: Wild City!" Sonic said giving a bow.

_(end of song)_

They entered the building seeing workers for him. "Welcome to the Mikogami residence! How can I help you?" said a maid at the door inside.

"Uh yes. We have a meeting with the Ashikabi of the South. Is he in?"

"I'm sorry sir, but he's not..." She stopped seeing a finger near her face.

"You know what? We'll help ourselves in. Thank you!" He said running upstairs followed by Shadow and Silver.

"Security! We have an emergency!" Alarms went off through the whole building. They kept running up with no stopping. They had a couple of guards here to there, but no stopping. They came by the final door to Mikogami, ready to fight!

"Special delivery!" Shouted the blue hedgehog kicking the door, seeing nothing but a man playing a video game.

"My, my! We have guest. Akitsu! Mutsu! Show our guest a fun time." He said giving a grin. Mutsu drawed out his sword ready for a fight.

"Whoa whoa! We didn't come here for a fight! We just wanted to have a nice friendly chat with you." Said the white hedgehog raising his hands in defence.

"Yeah man! We just wanted to talk to you!" Sonic said in a fighting position.

"It can't be helped! Let's duel!" Shadow said in his fighting position when he faced the shadow androids. Mutsu charged at Sonic first leaving him closing his eyes thinking he would be dead. Shadow blocked it with the metal sole part of his shoes. Mutsu was pushed back with him throwing a chaos spear.

"This is intersting. You must be sekireis, there's no doubt about it. I'll add you to my collection." Mikogami said sitting in a chair.

"Sorry dude, but we aren't trophies! I'm Sonic the hedgehog, The Fastest Thing Alive!" He got into a serious fighting "I have to have Akitsu for a good reason! She dosen't belong to you!" Sonic said pointing his finger at Akitsu.

"So who does she belong too? She's a discarded number."

"She's not a discarded number. She belongs to the Ashikabi of the North, Minato Sahashi. We need her." Shadow said holding his sword in a reverse grip. "The Ashikabi of the North? The same one who took number 108 away from me? I think I would like to see that happen!" Mikogami said remembring on how his sekirei, Yomi was defeated by his sekirei. "I can't have that guy take away another one of my collections!"

"Sorry, but we need her, and so does everyone else. There's a great evil coming this way and we need her powers for it." Silver said "Besides, we can even bring your sekirei back if we succeed in killing it." said the future human hedgehog. Mutsu knew they were telling the truth, he saw it in their eyes, but he kept his sword in hand.

"Mutsu!"

"Yes Mikogami?"

"Get them!" Mutsu delivered a speedy fast strike to him, but was blocked without a problem. Sonic threw Mutsu back,with him his hands catching the blade. Sonic punched Mutsu square in the face with a hard punch. The sekirei only got back wiping the blood from his mouth. Silver grabbed mutsu with abilities making him stand against his will. Shadow punched him in the face many times that he finally blacked out. Mikogami stood there watching in horror on how easily he was defeated. Akitsu was about to fight but was stopped by his hand."We're going for a ride. Get ready, we're going to visit the Ashikabi of the North. Akitsu, You're going to see your "true master"." Mikogami said. They went downstairs to see a bunch robots in their way. Mikogami gave in order to stop them, to let the three past. They got in a limo out in the street, letting them in.

"Not too shabby dude." Said Sonic.

**"Sonic-tan, did you get her?"** Asked Matsu from the radio.

"We got her! We also have some guest too. Tell Miya we're gonna have three guest. See ya later." Sonic ended the chat by pressing a button on the device. They took off their devices, taking in some deep breaths. They exited the limo getting a strech.

"Welcome back Sonic-san." Miya said sweeping the entrance.

"Thanks Miya. By the way, meet the Ashikabi of the South." He said pointing at Mikogami. They went to the back of the inn seeing everyone doing chores.

"Hey guys!" Kazehana said holding a bottle of sake.

"Hey there! Guess who we brought back!" Sonic said showing Akitsu to the others. Akitsu looked at everybody there, including Minato.

"Hey Minato! Who's here." Karasuhebi said coming out of the house with laundry.

"Onii-chan, it's probably the pizza guy." Washi said coming out with money. They turned their heads to Akitsu standing there with eyes widen. The brothers dropped everything they had.

"K-Karasuhebi, and W-Washi?" Akitsu was stuned to see her brothers.

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan! I missed you!" Washi said giving Akitsu a hug. Akitsu gave a great big hug to her lttle brother, crying of joy. What Akitsu did was very surprising! She smiled at Washi.

"Washi! I've missed you so much! Karasuhebi you too!" Akitsu said pulling him in the hug.

"We're back together...Thank you God!" Karasuhebi said crying with joy. Bara saw her sekirei happy so much she couldn't help but cry too.

"It's good to see everyone happy now." Musubi said talking to Minato.

"Yeah it is." He added.

"Hey sis I forgot to tell you." Karasuhebi pushed away from the hug. "Meet Minato!" He said showing Akitsu to Minato who was standing there with a shy smile. Akitsu saw Minato with a smile waving his hand in hi. She walked up to him, getting a fire in her soul.

"Are you my real ashikabi? If so...then please show me." She said leaning in on him.

"You can do it Minato-kun. An Ashikabi's gotta do what an Ashikabi's gotta do!" Kazehana said seeing Minato with Akitsu.

"Right..." Minato said leaning in on Akitsu. Something interruppted them however, A giant robot with Eggman's symbol. Everyone looked it with a machine gun turrent hooked up to it's right arm. The gun then pointed at Akitsu who was in shock on seeing a mech that size. The gun started firing at her, but Minato tackled her to the ground so she could get out of the way. "Look out!" He said hitting the ground with Akitsu wrapped in his arms. She began to heat up in her chest, thinking that he was her ashikabi. "Akitsu-san, are you okay?" he said to her, who held on to her chest.

"My heart is heating up. Please, I think you're my real ashikabi, make me become your sekirei." Akitsu said. She kissed him fully on the lips, making her wings of light appear in a color of ice crystal aqua blue with wings of ice. Then the mark on her head shot out of her head then was placed on her back. She felt more powerful like a single number. "Thank you, Minato-san." She said not in a no emotion face but with a smile to her new ashikabi. "I am number 7 and I am yours, now and forever." She said kissing him again on his lips who got Tsukiumi angry.

"A very nice happy moment, but we still got a mech to destroy!" Sonic said charging in on the robot. He did a spindash to it's head making is spark. "Shadow and Silver, finish the job!" Shadow did a sweep kick to its legs, then Silver grabbed it by his psychokinesis. Silver raised it high enough to make no harm to the inn. With his palm turning into a fist, the robot was destroyed in the explosion. Peace was now returned to the inn, for now.

Akitsu turned her attention to Mikogami who was in shock. "Mikogami-sama..." Akitsu hugged him with a tear in her eye. "...Thank you for taking care of me. I will never forget you." She left him a kiss on the head who left him blushing. They left getting in the limo, driving away from the inn. Everyone greeted Akitsu to the Maison Izumo.

"Nice work kid! You got a house full of wives!" Karasuhebi said bringing out a bottle of sake. "Bottoms up for Minato!" Everyone was in one party that night.

Little did they know there was a black figure watching over them. "It's almost time for father to rise. They killed him, so we're gonna kill them." The figure then dissapeared into darkness.

Authors notes:

I keep doing good for some reason! I can't wait for this thing to be done. I'm also making two other stories. I'm also gonna put some other super forms in here. Anyway, I'm gonna go back to work.


	11. Kidnapped? A battle of time!

Chapter 11: Those with the deal ato the devil.

It was now the final day before the battle. Sonic was training with Shadow and Silver, Minato was eating with his Sekireis, everything was normal. Something surprised them that day though. A unsespected guest came upon the TV. Everyone looked at it to see none other then the president of MBI himself, Minaka. Everyone became shocked to see him, even in the morning. "Minaka! What do you want?" Asked a angery Homura, degusted to see his face.

"Relax no. 6, I only want to have a conversation with you." He said sitting in a chair, holding a something in his hand. Matsu was surprise to see it in his palms. "I need your help with the Jinkis. I don't have the 8th, but I know Matsu does!" He said chuckling creepy.

"Whatever you want forget it! We won't help you with anything!" Tsukiumi had a ferocious aura at him. "Even if it's to revive your friend? Uzume?" He said knowing that they will do anything. They just began to laugh at him, thinking of him as a fool.

"I'm sorry Minaka-san. But she's here with us." Minato said pointing at her with a drink. Minaka was surprised to see that on how the hell Uzume was revived!

"That can't be! But how?" He nervously asked them.

"It's all thanks to us!" Sonic said coming in the house holding a Chaos Emerald. "Sorry Doc, looks like you lost this round!" Sonic said with a cocky additude.

Shadow stood there death glaring at him. "If you want help, then find someone else! We aren't part of your little game, Minaka!" The black hedgehog said still looking at him.

"Sorry to dissapoint you sir, but it's no use!" The white hedgehog said with arms crossed.

"You do know with this I can restore or terminate all sekireis? Alas, I only have seven, while Matsu has the other." He said dramatically. Everyone looked at him thinking of what they should do. "It dosen't matter anyways. I already sent Benitusbasa after it. Hope you have a nice time playing with her!" The TV then flickered off, giving caution to them.

"Musubi is waiting for a rematch with her! I can't wait!" Said the sekirei of a bear inside her soul.

"He does now know that we have these three right?" Tsukiumi asked looking at them.

"I don't think so." Homura said. "Remember that guy's insane. I don't think he know about what they could do."

"Matsu-san? When will she be here?" Minato asked the red head. "I think she should just give up before we hurt her. You know I don't want to hurt anyone?" Minato was sitting on the floor looking at his third sekirei.

"I think it would be fun to know that they don't stand a chance." Matsu said think about Benitsubasa reaction to the trio. The thought just made her chuckle.

A noise was then heard from the front. Appeared before them was Benisubasa, but she was not alone! There was a bunch of Eggman's mechs! "I've come here for the Jinki! Give it to me now!" She demanded. Sonic was only standing there, waiting for her attack. She charged at him throwing a punch, but was dodged by a handstand from him, splitting his legs. He then grabbed her arm with his legs, putting her in a tough place to deal with. He then let her go, only going after the mechs, smashing them with a homing attack. Shadow was then infront of her, standing there with a calm look. He teleported to her back surprising her. He gave her a karate chop on the back of her neck, knocking her out. They then tied her to a chair in the living room. She awoke to see them around her. "Damn it! I can't believe I lost! Minaka is- Minaka is gonna kill me!" She shouted.

Minaka then called again to see Benisubasa tied up. "I see. You three are strong!" He complemented them.

"Now tell us Minaka." Miya sat in front of the TV, "I would want to know what you want from us? If you don't then I will use force!" She said making the hannya appear before her. It even came out of the Tv at Minaka's side. Everybody freaked out (except Shadow who was sitting at the table drinking some tea.)

"Minaka-san please just tell her!" Minato said in the corner with his sekireis. "I wish to have good dreams this night."

"Very well! As may know it, something is about to happen tomorrow. Ever since you three came, things have been really going crazy! I now need your help to stop what ever is happening. This one thing I need from you, please!" He said with a face of fear.

Homura was thinking on how take advantage of this. "We'll help! On a couple of conditions..." He said having a smirk.

"What is it you wish for?"

Everyone then in a huddle of what they want. Kagari went first. "To kick your ass for as long as I want!" He said cracking his knuckles.

Kusano went next. "I want to be with Onii-chan for a long time!"

Musubi went next. "I wish for a lot of food! I also wish for to be with Minato-san forever!"

Tsukiumi went next. "I wish to be the strongest sekirei, and live in eternal happiness with my husband."

Matsu then went next. "I wish for you guys to stop trying to kill me and let me go outside for as long as I want! That's not all, I wish for to 'experiment' with Mina-tan."

Kazehana went next. "I want to have as much sake and as much love from Minato as well!"

Miya then went to the screen. "I wish for you to not bug us anytime soon or later or in eternity."

Uzume who was Minatos new sekirei went next. "I want to have this big family to live in happiness along with Sahashi-I mean Minato-kun." She knew that she can trust Minato to the fullest without a thought. Her heart and mind both agreed.

Akitsu went up to the screen too, sitting next to Miya. "I wish for you to not do anything evil to other people. I also wish for some underwear with bras if you don't mind." Minaka then looked at him.

"Now what is it that you wish for Minato-kun?"

He stood there blank, thinking of something good. It then hit him. "I wish for you to stop the sekirei plan! I want everyone to be happy and I wish for the Jinkis aswell!" Minato said to the chairmen.

Minaka had to think of this. Would he fulfill this, or not? "I will so as you say then Minato-kun." A shocking surprise went into their ears. They were happy to now know when all this is over, things will then go to world of peace. "Sonic-san? What do you and your friends desire?" He asked them.

"I wish for a whole lot of chilidogs. I also wish to see Amy actually. Don't know why." He said looking at his hand.

"I wish to live in peace with Maria." He said holding the hand Maria from his side.

"I also wish for that too Minaka." Said the blonde in the light blue dress.

"I wish for a life of peace for everyone in the future." Silver wanted this for everyone. Minaka then said he would fulfill their wishes.

"By the way Sonic-san. Your wish is fulfilled." He said clapping his hands to change the screen to see Amy tied to a chair, low on energy. Sonic saw in horror on how this happened. "I'm not done yet! Silver-kun, there's also someone to see you." The camera then pointed at both Amy and Blaze tied.

"Silver! It's me Blaze! I need you Silver, now more then anything! Please save us!" She begged the white hedgehog.

"I need to see if they can make it here Minaka!" Said a mysterious voice.

"Dr. Eggman? What did you do to Amy!" He shouted at the screen.

"Why don't you ask my new friend, Sonic?" It then pointed at a man with strange clothing. It was Lucifer, the son of Mephiles.

"You three killed my father! Now I'm gonna kill you!" He said to them holding a blade. It was the same man Sonic saw in his dreams! "We'll give them to you if you give us the Jinki! No more questions!" The Tv then flickered off, giving everyone an awkward silence.

(12:00 pm)

Sonic was training, but with anger in him. This was new of Eggman he had ever seen. "Amy! I will save you!" He said punching a tree very harshly. Kusano was sitting there, crying for the tree. She had been told that it could not take this kind of thing anymore! Kusano began to tear up more.

"Sonic-san! please stop!" she shouted at him. "The tree has had enough!" The blue human-hedgehog began to walk up to her, petting her head.

"Sorry, Kuu. I'm just really upset right now." He said with a lying smile. Kuu knew he was smiling for her too comfort her. He then went into the house, grabbing a water bottle. Shadow and Silver saw him, more darker of went happen this morning. He acted like something they have never seen before.

Minato went out shopping with Tsukiumi and Musubi for dinner. It turns out, Sonic was going to make dinner tonite. They didn't even know he could cook, all except his friends. The shopping list was very strange though.

It said on the paper:

A bag of hot dogs

Hot dog buns

5 pounds ground beef  
>4 large onions<br>3 large green peppers  
>2 heads garlic<br>1 giant can crushed tomatoes  
>kosher salt<br>fresh ground black pepper  
>ground cumin seed<br>chipotle chile powder  
>ancho chile powder<p>

"What do you think Sonic shall be making Minato?" Tsukiumi asked her husband who was found the crushed tomatos.

"Don't really know for sure actually. I hope it's delicious." He thought of pictures of what it could be. Musubi found the ground beef, putting it in her basket. Musubi thought it was some kind of new curry. She is Musubi after all. 

Back at the house, Sonic was training with Homura who was throwing fire balls at him. Sonic kept attacking back with his feet, throwing it back at him. Akitsu made a barrier of ice to protect the inn. "Shadow? What is happening to Sonic? He seems different." Akitsu asked the black hedgehog who was leaning on the wall of the barrier.

"No idea." He said looking at Sonic. He knew there was someing something different about him. Continuing the battle, Sonic tryed a dive kick on him, only getting blocked by the fire. He jumped back putting out with the ice on the wall. Homura threw a fireball at him fast. Sonic then punched it! Making it dissapear! They knew it was over, the ice went down, watering the plants. The others then made it home, having the ingredients for dinner.

"We're home." Minato said looking at the landlady.

"Welcome home." She greeted.

"Thank you Miya-san. Where's Sonic-san? We brought the groceries." Sonic then appeared around the corner.

"Yo! I'm here." He said walking up to him. "Thanks guys! I need these ingredients for a dinner so we can eat for tomorrow!" He took the food into the kitchen. "I'm gonna need time for these. So don't peek! It takes perfection for what I'm making."

With that said he went into the kitchen for them. It was now 4:00 and Sonic was still in the kitchen. Shadow was training with Silver getting ready for the fight, while everyone else was training with Miya. She took them all on, but still having bumbs on their heads. No matter what they did, they still never defeated her. "You guys need to start train more." She said laughing.

"We'll try even more harder Miya-san!" Musubi said getting back up. Tsukiumi got back up, throwing water at her like a cannon! It was deflected easily with a swing! Homura threw a ball of fire at her, again only dissapearing into nothing from her. Akitsu went in with a new skill making a katana made of ice. The swords clashed for a good 5 seconds, but was then destroyed. They trained for hours until they were ready. Minato wanted to do something but didn't know what.

Shadow was training Silver about new combat and skills. Silver was more pumped when unleashed a new power! Silver began to store a lot of his phsycokinesis, making him glow bright yet making him stronger. It was then Silver now learned a new form, 100% psyhic Silver. His hair went all the way up like super form, but had some changes. Another bang grew out from his forehead hanging down in the middle between his eyes, while another spike grew from the back, but only a short tiny one. His eyes were a greenblueish color, with pupils in a cyon color like his gloves. Shadow has seen him in this new for not for long. He then returned to normal becoming exhausted. Shadow began to clap at this. "Well done." He said looking at him with a calm look. Silver grinned at him. Maria saw on how magnificent this was.

Sonic began ringing a bell, wearing a chefs hat. "Sonic-san where did you get the hat?" Miya asked him.

"It's my cooking hat! I always wear this when I cook something. It also make me feel like a real chef." He said going back into the kitchen. As everyone sat down waiting for music, Shadow and Silver stood up for a reason. They walked up to the door Sonic was about to come in threw. "Okay guys! Cue the music!" They both started singing Halleluha with a shine coming threw the door. Sonic came out with a tray with a lid on it, followed by his friends. He lifted the lid, with a hi voices from the two. What showed were chili dogs! they stopped singing, looking at the food that was made by what looked like to be something holy. "One dinner of Super Sonic Chilidogs with hint of awesome is at your table!" Everyone began to eat. Everyone was shocked about the flavors of this food!

"Sonic was is this?" Tsukiumi asked him.

"Chilidogs!" Is all he said. As they eat a dinner of the gods, Sonic got up standing in front of them. He told them before it get's dark that he would take them to see the project that he was working on. Everyone joined hands, along with Uzume and Chiho. He chaos controlled them to a dock with a great view of the sea. They saw a storage building with a number of a plane model. He opened it up showing a blue, black and white plane. It was equiped with ammo of guns of a jet fighter! They were on oppisite sides of the plane. "Meet the 'Hurricane'! Just like the tornado, but a few more different things." He was leaning on it showing them the shine of it.

"Sonic-tan! You made this out of an old plane into a new one!" Matsu asked looking at it with surprise.

"Sonic is amazing! Can we go for a ride? Please!" Asked Kuu grabbing his pants. She was looking at him with a puppy eyes.

"Sorry Kuu, but it needs a little bit of work left." He said crouching his knees to her height petting her head. "It needs fuel." He said looking at it.

"What kind of fuel? Gasoline or Biodiesel?" Minato asked him.

"It's no ordinary plane Minato." Shadow said with his eyes closed. "It needs the power of three emeralds to fully power up."

"Bingo!"

"Sonic-kun? How will this help?" Kazehana asked the blue man.

"If we need to get in high altitiude then boom! That way if the enemy has backup we can get rid of em' like that!" He snapped his fingers.

"This is truly amazing Sonic. I didn't know you could even make a plane."

"Well Silver, before I met Tails I made the tornado for a hobby. True I may like running, but there's nothing wrong with a good birds eye view." Everyone looked at it in awe one last time before he closed the door. As they chaos controlled back to the inn, they decied to sleep for tomorrow.

(Next morning)

Sonic was walking through the halls streching his arms. Today was the day. "Sonic-tan. Can I speak with you?" Matsu asked him coming from her door. Sonic gave a nod to her. "Come this way."

"What do you need, Matsu?" Sonic asked her.

Matsu typed on her computer. "There are a few thing I want to talk to you about." Matsu turned towards the human hedgehog. "When you revived, Uzume-tan, I wanted to know on how her wings appeared by Mina-tan." She straightend her glasses. "When a Sekirei is winged they can only be winged once and never again. I want to know on how you got her have her wings back."

Sonic looked at the ground. "Well it would probably because of the chaos emeralds." He thought for a sec. "You see I don't know much about Sekireis or Ashikabis, but the chaos emeralds probably gave her a new life, you know a second chance, but with someone else for an ashikabi? With her old memories in them. I think that's how it is." He said to her with arms crossed.

"Another question: How did you get here really? I have a feeling there's a missing part." She looked more at him to the eye.

Sonic remembered what it looked like. "It was silver, had a bird on it, a slash like cut mark in a horizontal, and it had a black ribbon on it."

"That can't be!" Matsu's eyes went into shock. How Sonic described it made her think. "That is an emblem given to the first generation Discipline Squad!" She began to worry. "This was in the base of that Eggman guy?" She asked him. Sonic gave her nod. "Then how did 'She' find your home?"

"'She'?"

"Karasuba."

Authors note:

Things are heating up with them! I can't wait to finish it! I MUST GET BACK TOO WORK!


	12. Story telling? A prototype tale!

The morning has rised once again, and it was now the final day. Things were now back to normal at Maison Izumo, but with new wives for Minato. He had fallen asleep with all of sekirei there. Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Kusuno and Akitsu. The only ones weren't there was Matsu, Homura and Uzume. _'Thank God Uzume isn't in this.'_ He thought to himself. A knock on the door was heard then. Minato hid under the blankets thinking it would be Miya.

"Hey, Minato," Uzume popped in through the door wearing her clothes. "Time to get dressed, but I'll leave you alone..." She closed the door very siletly to make no noise. Once time flew by, everyone was at breakfest. Things were calm as ever, everyone became friends, everything was well...almost normal.

"Morning!" Sonic said jumping from the tree to inside the inn.

"Morning Sonic-san," Minato said. "Would you like some breakfest?" He asked his blue friend. With a nod from him, Minato, handed a bowl to Miya who filled it with rice and Miso soup.

"Thanks guys." He said as I he was handed the food by Miya. He began to eat little by little, without a worry. Kuu walked up o him then tugged on his shirt. Sonic looked at the green haired 8 or 9 year old girl, looking at him with a smile.

Kusano asked him a question. "Sonic-nii-chan, do you have to go save that girl with pink hair?" She asked him, getting a nod in a reply. "Is she your girlfriend?" That question made Sonic choked on his food, but swallowed it down.

"Uh...I guess you could say that." He blushed in his anwser. Sonic continued eating his food. With his bowl done and thank you to Miya, he dashed out to see Silver at the entrance. "Hey Silver, where's Shadow?"

"He's up there..." He pointed at the roof to see him and Maria holding each others hands. "He's been talking to her for 30 minutes." They did a game of rock paper scissors to see who would tell Shadow. Silver won however. Sonic jumped on the roof. "Hey, Shadow! Come on man we got two people to save and some egghead to smash!" He said to Shadow.

Shadow jumped down from the roof with anger on his face. "Let's get this over with." He said to them at the entrance. Shadow stopped and stood there though, he sensed somthing. He launced a Chaos Spear at another building top getting blocked in the process. "Hey aiming, Shadow!" It was Karasuhebi with Bara and Washi. "I came to see how you guys were doing, but you look good." Karasuhebi said with a grin. "Good luck you guys!" He said walking to the inn to see everyone followed by Bara and Washi.

Everyone saw the three people at the back waving hi to them. "Karasuhebi-san? What are you doing here?" Minato asked. Karasuhebi sat down on the ledge of the floor.

"I came to say hi to you guys. Don't worry, we're not gonna free load you or anyhing." Karasuhebi leaned on the wall. Washi took a seat in a proper way next to Bara. "I'm sorry to innterupted your breakfest." Bara said bowwing at them. "We came to see how you guys were doing."

"Bara-tan," Matsu said her name. "How did you meet Karasu-tan?" She asked her.

"That's a story I will never forget on how I meet him." She started to blush.

**FLASHBACK (YAY!)**

**"Don't let the target get away!" A solider said with a MP5 in his hands. "GO! GO! GO!" Soilders of MBI were going through the building left and right. "Where is she?" Asked a solider. "I don't know!" Another one said.**

**"Stupid soilders." A female said. "This too easy!" She said looking at them. She wore a soliders outfit with a gas mask to cover her face. "Sir, we believe we have found the interuder at sector 5!" She said using a deep voice motofier. The soliders ran in front of her, but was then knocked out by her. "You guys are idiots." She began to run through the building with a rifle in her hands. She stumbled apon the door she was looking for. With no one around she entered it with no problem. "I found my crown jewel!" She said looking at a jar feeled with yellow liquid. She saw was in though and was horrored. "Oh my god!" She saw a man in there with wires attached to him. She grabbed the closets thing next to her then broke the glass releasing the man from the tube. "Hey are you okay?" She took off her mask to reveal a sexy looking face with purple eyes and black hair.**

**The man had a soul patch with long hair to his waist. "My...ashikabi is near..." He had his eyes closed. He opened them to reveal his eyes to her. She blushed when she saw how handsome he looked. **

**"Who are you?" The girl siad looking at him.**

**"My name is, Karasuhebi." He putted his hand on his fore head, being in pain. "Who are you?" He asked the women looking at him.**

**The women had no choice. "My name is, Bara. I'm a professioal criminal of Tokyo." Bara said grabbing Karasuhebi. Karasuhebi started to heat up in his chest, it was painful. "Hey, are you okay!" Bara looked at him.**

**Karasuhebi looked back at her, showing the eyes of relief. "You are...my ashikabi..." He said to her in a weak voice. Just then, a group of soliders surrounded them. "FREEZE!" The man in the armor said pointing an M4 assault rifle at them.**

**"Hey, do me a favor and kiss me." Karasuhebi said to her, but still kept looking at the soliders. Bara looked at him in a blush. "What the hell are you saying! This not the time to make out!" Bara yelled at him. Karasuhebi looked at her more serious. "I'm sekirei and you're my ashikabi! If you kiss me right now we can get the hell outta here!" The eyes he gave her were the truth. Bara had no choice, it might be stupid, but if they get out of here then hell it's worth it! Bara leaned in on him and kissed him fully on the lips. Karasuhebi's wings lit up in a dark grayish color, making him fill stronger! "Thanks, Bara-chan..." He said walking up to them. The solider began shooting at him but was blocked by his arm. Karasuhebi kept walking with his arm still blocking the bullets. "Boom!" He puched the man in the armor then grabbed his gun. He began shooting every trooper he saw. When ever he ran out of ammo, he would just grab a new one from the dead. With them all dead he grabbed his clothes and a katana then dashed out with Bara.**

**"Let's get out of here!" Bara said having a grin on her face.**

**"Not yet!" Krasuhebi argumented to her.**

**"Why?" She replyed.**

**"My brother, Washi, is being captive in another room." He said keeping his eye straight. "I need to get to him!" He held out some sort of necklace he wore. It glowed bright making Karasuhebi follow another hallway, followed by Bara. "Are you sure he around here?" She asked the him. "I'm positive!" They kept running until they saw a door. Karasuhebi kicked it down easy without any trouble. Their layed a person with long hair on a bed covered up by a blanket. He walked up to him, but someone else was there. "Freeze!" A trooper stood there pointing a gun at Washis head. Karasuhebi was furious.**

**end**

"And after we ended up seeing, Washi, he got on the floor with his hands up." Bara said holding onto Karasuhebi's arm. "He would do anything for his brother and wife." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed at this however. "Come on, babe, not infront of everyone." He complained playfully. There was one question however, how were they related to Akitsu?

"Um, Karasuhebi-san?" Minato spoke up. He was nervous to ask. "How are you related too, Akitsu-san?" He asked him. He became silent, he knew that he didn't want to talk about it, but he had no choice.

"I'll give it to you straight kid, we are actually clones of her, or "offsprings" of some sort." He said looking at him. Everyone was shocked to hear this. "I'll tell you everything." He said looking down at the floor. "You see, when Akitsu went to the age of 5, MBI decied to make a new kind of Sekirei. It was then when they took our blood mixed with other sekireis." He didn't want to remember but had too. "You see it wasn't any kind of sekirei, it was the descipliary squad. I had Karasuba's blood and Matsu's blood mixed with Akitsu's. They putted all 3 blood samples in a tube with a red liquid. After 9 months of it being complete, their became an infant crying inside it. They drained it then took it to a pod to make it live for sleeping, but when it was a lot more stuff there for 5 years. Who do you think that was? It was me." He said starting to cry a bit. Bara hugged him trying to comfrot him, and it worked. "Then after all that, they did it again, and it became Washi, mixed with little of number 1's blood and a lot of Mutsu's blood and 30 percent of Akitsu's. It was there where we became a family." He said looking at Washi who was also crying a bit.

"That's a very intersting memory, Karasuhebi-san." Minato said looking at him. Things became quiet now, it was awkward. Everyone looked at them, thinking on how hard it was to live like that.

"That solves the problem on how we were born, so we'll see you later man!" He walked away then jumped over the fence, along with Bara and Washi. "Good luck Minato." He looked back at the inn. _'Now we must put our faith in the hedgehogs!'_ He looked straight into the sky.

(later)

Sonic and his friends were runnning through the city to the Tower of MBI. With Amy and Blaze in paralle, they must use the time they have in order to reach them. Things were looking good for them, but they had trouble along the way. They saw an army of first leveled Metal Sonics blocking their way. "Out of our way!" Sonic shouted punching and kicking everyone of them. Shadow launched Chaos Spears with a kick that made him look like a black tornado. He learned this from Rouge in training when they were in the GUN training ground. Silver launched Physic Knifes slashing them into bits. With the army of robots gone, they kept running to find their friends. "We're almost there!" Silver said flying at top speed with his powers. With them now at he entrance, they had to prepare for the worst! All three were serious about this mission. Once they went in, there was no going back. They made their selfs in step by step to be in the building, but what they saw was going to be a pain in the neck. More of Eggman's Mechs and Metal Sonics!

Authors note:

Yeah, If you read the story again and pretend in your that the Sonic, Shadow and Silver part is kinda DBZ-ish stuff, it's pretty badass actually. Next Chapter: Darkness is the new Blue! See you soon!


	13. Revival? Mephiles is back!

Time is almost up for the trio! They made there way to the building, but with an army of robots in their way, how will our heroes succeed? With them running into more robots as they make their way up, things will be hard to process. "Let's go! Keep running!" Shadow said puching robots out of his way. Sonic kept spindashing through the army to keep his speed up. Silver kept throwing them at each other to make a clear path. Only a couple of flight of stairs left for them, and then what they won't know is a battle for their life. "We're almost there!"

They found their door into the stage of a fight they knew it come to them. With a Spin Dash from Sonic, they made their way in to find Amy and Blaze in chairs. "Amy!" Sonic ran up to his pink hedgehog friend. "Amy, please wake up! Please!" He began to cry for her. It was something like they had never seen before. Her eyes began to open to show him her green eyes in pain. She saw Sonic standing over her in surprise. Amys eyes widen in shock!

"SONIC!" She hugged him crying in tears. Sonic did the same thing, showing Amy a side of him that she had never seen before.

"Amy, thank God you are okay."

SIlver ran over to Blaze who was knocked out like a light. "Blaze! Hey wake up!" He said cutting the rope with a small physic knife. "Come on Blaze, we need to go!" He said to her shaking her body a bit. Her eyes started to open to see him there.

"Silver! Thank you!" She hugged him in surprise that made him hit the ground.

"Blaze?" The white human-hedgehog began to blush at being hugged by a girl for the first time. They were now back together again.

"Good work you little pest!" Eggman appeared from behind giving a clap. "They were a pain in my neck, so I'll happily get rid of you for good!" Another robot came in showing Sonic he had to fight. With a homing attack to the head it exploded into dust. "Always impressive Sonic, but now you must have a battle with my new creation!" The ceiling began to open showing Metal human Sonic again. He jumped down to face Sonic, but he was not alone. Appeared from the shadows where what looked like to be a Metal human-Shadow and a Metal human Silver.

"So you decied to make three fakers of us? You are running out of Ideas doc." Sonic taunted.

"Silence! Metal trio, ATTACK!" The three robots charged at them full speed but was pushed back by their great strength from training. Sonic and Metal were homing attacking eachother while Shadow and his metal counterpart were punching eachother to oblivion. Silver with his metal counter part were dueling out with physic energy wave at eachother. This was a tough battle for them. Sonic gave a punch to Metal that made him land in the wall hard.

The metal counter part of Sonic shot a laser from his chest but was dodged that gave him time to charge at Sonic then kicked him straight into the head, knocking him on the floor. Shadow gave the metal him a chaos energy filled punch that made it crash into the floor hard that made 5 holes into the building. The black robot got up to use Chaos Controlled to him then punched his gut hard about 40 times then used both of fist hit him on the head that made Shadow crash near Sonic.

Silver jumped out of the way then launched a Physic Knife at him but was deflected by a Shield made of Physcokinese. Silver became stunned for a while but launched a ball of energy at him that made it bounced off the wall. It got back on it's feet then charged at him delivering a blow to his jaw making him fly to the other hedgehogs. They had their asses handed to them.

"Damn it! We need a plan." Sonic said.

"I didn't know I was so strong." Shadow said holding onto his stomach.

"Sorry Shadow, but you are not." Sonic said getting up.

Shadow got angry. "What do you mean? I'm the Ultimate Lifeform!" He argued him. Sonic looked at him in argument face.

"Are you kidding? I can kick your...butt...anyday!" He got an Idea in his head. Shadow knew the face then catched on.

"I see were you're going in that brain of yours." He said getting back on his feet. "I take the white, you take the black, and SIlver gets the blue." Shadow said getting back into action. Silver smirked on the idea Sonic had in his head then got back up.

"Ready? Set..." Silver started counting down in his his mind getting in a starting position. "GO!" They said in unison. Sonic went to Metal Sonic, but made a turn to the Metal Shadow instead. Metal Sonic became confused on why he did that, but his head then had a bruise on it when Silver delivered a kick to the back of his metallic skull. Shadow Chaos Controlled to Metal Silver then was punched in the face hard with chaos energy. Sonic taunted the Metal Shadow that made it become furious. It charged at him, but he dissapered! He felt something heavy on his back, when he got a view of Sonic looking at him upside down from his back. Sonic began riding the robot like a cowboy. Eggman did not plan for this too happen!

Sonic ripped it's arm apart from it's body to slap it in the face 20 times. He kept taunting him, but with the finishing move, he landed on the ground waiting for the right time. The black robot charged at him in full speed with a fist like a rocket. Sonic had it's arm in his hand, making it look like he was going to punch something. Within the right time Sonic stabbed the robots head making it spark. He kicked it to a far enough space then it exploded. Shadow kicked the robot in the air the launched a red Chaos Spear making it explode into a burning pile of metal. Silver slammed the robot into the ground then used both of his hands to make it float in the air. He began to strecth his arms apart from one another slowly making the robot short circuit. He then made his arms far apart to his sides that made the robot in two parts that exploded. It was now finished, the fight was over. Eggman became furious more then ever. "Curse you Hedgehogs!" He said with rage.

"Come on, Eggman! I've beaten you all the time!" He said with over confidence. "With the two other hedeghogs, you're done." Sonic was always the cocky one. Shadow started to grab a handgun while, Silver started to charge his energy.

"Eggman!" A strange voice came ffrom the ceiling. "I don't need you anymore!" The man was the same person Sonic saw in his dream! Lucifer the Dark stood tall with a person in white in his hands. He held him up to show that it was Minaka beaten to a pulp. He threw him to Eggman who caught him in the nick of time. "I just need them!" He eyed at the three hedgehogs. "Chaos...DIMENSION!" The room started to be wobbly and shifting like a strange drug of acid. The hedgehogs couldn't move at all now, just stood there. Lucifer dropped down to them then started to walk towards their presences. He only passed by them to see Amy not moving at all. He attached his hand to her cheek, rubbing it slowly. "You shall be The Sacrifice..." Lucifer stabbed her with a katana making her bleed heavily. Sonic looked in horror and pain of his lovers death. "Now, unleash the darkness!"

"AMY!" Sonic shouted seeing Amy fall with blood flowing out of her gut and mouth. "I won't forgive YOU!" With a shout of pain with tears coming from his eyes, he became Dark Sonic once again. Shadow and Silver looked at him in horror on how he looked with his clothes dark as the abyss and his eyes now souless.

"YES! IT IS TIME! FATHER! AWAKEN!" He had the smile of killer. His body started to twitch and move strangely. "What is this?"

**"You have done your part. IT NOW MY TIME TO RULE!" **The body exploded into a darkcloud surrounding a strange figure. The dark cloud were absorded by him revealing a man that looked like Shadow and Lucifer but something about him was more darker then anyone. "I am alive again." He said smiling evily. "Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, it's 'nice' to see you again" This gave him confusion.

Sonic with his friends looked at him in confusion. "Who are you?" Sonic asked the strange man.

"You don't remember anything do you? Then let me refreashen your memory!" He launched a strage dark energy ball at them sending them in shock. They saw strange things in their heads with a memory. "Do you remember?"

"We remember...all of it...Mephiles!" Shadow started to fire his gun at him lauching a bullet in his head. Mephiles took out the bullet with his finger tips. "Damn you!"

"This only the begining, and now it's time to start the BASH!" He summoned strange dark forces from his body with a dark could surrounding the tower. With panic in the air in Tokyo, people started to flip, but mostly Maison Izumo who saw this. Thing became more of a hell with creatures being summoned from the ground that had a dark aura around them. Sonic charged at them, killing them by just passing by their bodies.

"MEPHILES!" Sonic delivered a strong punch filled with darkness from his heart. Mephiles took the punch like he didn't even felt and only pushed him back far enough. Sonic lauched a Sonic Wind that was colored black with a purple aura. He launched about 50 of them only dissapeared into a void.

Mephiles was flew up into the sky watching all hell break lose. Next thing he did was summon a strange light from the sky, ingulfing everyone in Tokyo! Sonic with Maison Izumo saw eachother then saw a dark and light being in the sky with wings. "It's Solaris!" Silver said looking up at the being. Sonic looked at it very carefully. "It seems different somehow." Solaris looked like a fusion of both of his phases. He roared loudly sending dark energy at them. "We are in trouble." Shadow said while Dark Sonic looked up into the sky.

"Shadow-san!" Minato came by with everyone else. One thing they saw was Sonic, but he looked more dark.

Matsu saw him carrying the person in his arms. "Is that...Sonic-tan...?" Her body shook in fright. Sonic turned around to give a dark glare at them. The dark aura around him made them felt like they couldn't move. This aura was surprisingly scarier then Miyas'! He walked over to Minato and looked at him in the eyes. Sonic looked down placing a hand on Amy's wound sending dark energy into it. The wound was now gone. Sonic turned around to face the other hedgehogs. He changed back into his normal form getting a nod from the other two that formed a circle. The Chaos Emeralds surrounded them in a circle giving them energy. A golden light was then shined from all three in their super forms! They looked up then blasted off to the enemy.

"Solaris!" They shouted in unison. "Time to get rid of you!" Sonic said in anger.

**"If you want to get past me, then you have to get past my three new soliders!" **The three people was none other then Benisubasa, Haihane, and Karasuba! They looked as they were being controlled. **"Attack!"** They charged at them.

"Shadow you take the pink hair, Silver you take the gaunlets. I'll take care of crazy chick!"

"Got it!"

"Okay!" They departed to fight the new members of Solaris' army. Things shall be a battle of the ages for them.

Authors note:

...skittles...


	14. We're sekireis? A warrior is born!

Chapter 14: Qustions and a battle.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were in the heep of battle with the possessed sekirei. Sonic had been dodging slashes from a sword by Karasuba, she was faster and stronger in this possessed darkness. "Darn! What am I gonna do?" He asked himself while blocking a swing from the blade with kick on the soul of shoe.

**"Sonic, I won't leave your friends just standing there." **Said the newly reformed Dark Solaris. **"Let's show them a great time!"** A wave of black aura was sended to the floor, the Maison Izumo knew this wasn't good. Cracks came from the ground opening up creatures of darkness that looked like Mephiles' Shadow form. They began walking like zombies. They backed up getting ready for a fight.

"We have no choice but to fight!" Tsukiumi said. " Water Celebration!" She launched a blast of water to at least 20 of them. They were weak which means they could take em'! Kazehana launched wind attacks blowing them away, Homura setting them on a hell way burn, Uzume was using her cloths as a dril and pushing them back, Matsu couldn't do anything now. She only was attached to Minato's arm with Minato hugging her and Kuu in his arms.

"Tsukiumi-san! Watch out!" Musubi said kicking one that was about to pounce her. The two had eachother back-to-back. "How many of these things are there?"

"Don't ask questions! Fight until there are no more!" Tsukiumi and Musubi continued fighting. Then with an army surrounding them, a sword slash was seen. It was Miya. "Land lady?"

"Keep fighting!" She said killing 10 and more of them. The three were kept fighting them. When Miya noticed, they were near Minato. "Minato-san!" They were about to grabbed them sending them to their deaths, when a sound of a machine gun was heard.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Karasuhebi came down with his sword, Washi swooped down with his sword with other weapons. "Nice shot Bara-chan!" He said to her while she was atop of building below them.

"Thanks!" She said jumping down with a flip. Her sekirei catched her like a tango dancer. "Let me give you a boost." She said succubus like. She kissed him for a good 4 seconds showing his wings. She got back on her feet smiling at him. "Go get em' tiger." With nod of his head, they were now kicking ass.

"Bara-san! Thanks for saving us." Minato said still holding his sekirei in his arms. "How can we help?" He asked her. Bara tossed them both machine guns. Kuu had her flower plant with her.

"Get ready to fire!" She said griping the gun tightly. Minato and Matsu held them tightly together pointing at the weapons at enemy. The army of Mephiles clones still kept coming. They still fought, no break would come to an end. "Fire!" Bara yelled at them. The gun sounds were heard from them. In a few seconds, they were gone that disapeared in black mist.

**"It's useless! I am more powerful than ever before!"** Dark Solaris said calling another army.** "I control time and space! I have ultimate power! There is no way you can defeat me!"** He began to laugh evily loud. The human-hedgehogs needed a plan. Sonic had to fight Karasuba first. He gave a swift kick to her stomach, but she only yanked his ankle then tried to stabbed him. He dodged it in a second with his speed. Shadow was fighting Benisubasa with fist flying eveywhere. She gave him a jab to the face then a fist to the gut sending him into the air. With a quick second, he teleported in front of her to give her a hard punch to her cheek. Silver fought Haihane. This was difficult for the super human hedgehog.

_"Help...me..."_ Silver heard a voice in his mind. Haihane saw an opening then kicked him into ground. _"Help us...Please!"_ There it was again. Could it have come from Haihane? _"It's too much! It's too much darkness! Please!"_ Silver knew what to do now. He grabbed her wrist trying to put her in grapple move with him slamming his head into hers. Light then began to shine over her with darkness being sucked out of her body. A flash golden light was there again with Haihane knocked out with her body free. "Thank you..." She said silently with Silver laying her down. The other two saw this and knew what to do.

Shadow took a hold of her fist with knee blocking a kick. The next thing was light shining off of Shadow that began to pour into Benisubasa with the darkness being released. She was now free with a golden light coming from her body. She fell unconscious now. Karasuba was a whole different story for our hero Sonic. She kept trying to slash him with her sword that was fast. He had to think on how to get this sword away. If only he had Caliburn right now in his hands. The only thing he could grab n time was her arm then her elbow. He gave her a knee to the gut then a kick to the waist making her stun. He took the time to spin her around to send her flying with him punching her in the stomach. (**AN: Does this count as abortion?**) With that she became unconscious. Sonic grabbed her with his arm, he had a to do it quick. He sucked out the darkness from her with light shining from her body, turning back to normal. Karasuba normal to be percise. "You're safe now." He layed her on the ground next to the the other two.

**"Useless! The old saying, "If you want something right, you got to do it yourself!""** A purble light shined from his body. A form was changing in there with a body of a human like, but very different. His head had horns growing from the back of his skull like that of the devil, his body changed with his wings looking like bones, the arms looked normal, but the hand looked like claws. The legs looked no more than normal, although his feet looked like they were covered with rocks. Once the light died out, the figure looked like the Dark Solaris, but in human size. His eyes were souless, the over coat he wore looked like the one Mephiles used, his body was completely covered in layers of armor like body parts. A black mist was shown coming from his feet.

"Well let's see what're made off!" Sonic charged in giving the hardest punch he ever made right into his fore head. No damage what so ever. The only thing they saw next was Solaris kicking Sonic right between Shadow and Silver. The next two charged in at speed with Silver laying a punch and Shadow laying a kick. Solaris countered by grabbing them with a spin, throwing them hard into the ground. As the heroes got up once more, they charged in altogether with a spindash.

**"Batter up!"** Solaris said making a black club appear in his hand. He swung hard making the heroes fly with very great damage. They were sent to the ground laanding hard creating crators with their bodies. **"Time to end this."** Solaris began to charge up the final attack.** "I'll kill you here and now!"** He launched it with arm like a cannon.

"Sonic!" A voice was called out from were Amy lied. she stood up a bit in pain but her voice reached out. "Sonic! You can beat him!" His eyes widen. He knew he could defeat him with more power. He stood up launching a wave of golden energy from his palm stopping the blast.

"Shadow! Please! Protect this planet aswell! I beg you!" Maria yelled out to him where she ran with a base ball bat at her side with bruises at her side. "I know you can do it!" The next thing Shadow did was shoot a golden energy light from his hand to help Sonic.

"Get up! Silver! Save the future for this world! Don't give up!" Those word had Silver widen his eyes. He stood on his feet launching a golden energy from his hand helping out his two friends. The energy became powerful making the sphere of darkness disappear. Solaris became angery charging up for another attack. They couldn't do anything but stand there powerless.

**"Drown in darkness!"** He launched a wave of dark aura at them but was dodged with a cloaked figure appearing at fast speed.** "What the? Who are you?"** Solaris asked but the figure did not speak. He wore a long black coat that had the bottom unzipped for him to run. He only layed the three human-hedgehogs next to Amy, Maria and Blaze. He bowed to them then ran off to the others who were still fighting the clones. they were out numbered, but still kept fighting. The hooded coat man grabbed out a sword from his coat. The figure dropped in slashing 20 of them while running. He brought out a gun in the shape of a revolver but the part of it looked like that of a mm911. He began shooting them all. Minato had ran out of his last magazine now. He thought they were in the crap hole now.

"Crap!" He only said trying to protect his sekireis. With hope almost at lost, the figure attacked the clones in one swipe of his sword. "Thank you!" Minato said to the man. He looked at him then nodded. He jumped on to the building then kicked off of it, shooting 13 clones. The figure dropped to the ground with Miya, back-to-back.

"It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm glad to see you're alright." Miya said him.

"I'm glad you're alright too. Is Maison Izumo in good condition?"

"It is. Don't worry."

"Sayo doing alright?"

"He's kind of a freeloader."

"Well, I guess people never change. He is my best friend after all."

"He sure is. Shall we take of these monsters, Takehito?" He only lifter up his sword in his hand. "I'll take that as a yes." She gave a giggle before slashing a another clone.

He slashed 2 of them with his blade. With a nod from Miya, they engaged in combat with the clones, slashing every last one until none of them would appear again. Musubi, Tsukiumi and the others were having no trouble at all. The clones only kept re-appearing.

"Damn... When will this end?" Homura threw a fireball at 4 clones. The only thing the achieved now was exhaustion.

"I think... we should run." Uzume breathed heavy. they were tired, but they never gave up. She jumped over them to get next to Minato who was safe and sound. "Minato, are you alright?"

"Don't worry were fine." He said giving a sly smile. Minato was glad that they were safe, speacially Kuu. But a clone snuck up on her sending wave of darkness covering her body. "Kusano!" Minato kicked the clone back making it fall of the edge. The darkness around Kuu vanished but something changed. Kuu looked way more different some how. "Kuu?"

"Mi...na..to?" she stood up placing her hand on her head. "What happen to me? I feel way more heavy..." She stood up. Kuu changed completely! Her body was taller, her hair was longer, she looked more of an adult! "What happen? I became... An adult!"

"That's what happens!" Karasuhebi said appearing infront of them. He looked bruised with stains. "If you get hit by them, you'll age dramticly! This thing controls time and space, it more powerful then you think." He said shooting a clone that was about to pounce him. Washi was fighting no problem. He was calm, his mind was focused, this wasn't a simulation.

"Help me!" A voice was heard near him. This choice sounded familiar. "Get these things away from me!" It was Chiho! Washi dashed straight into the army of Mephiles clones, slicing everyone of them with his sword.

"Chiho-san!" He jumped high grabbing her hand. "I got you!" he place Chiho on his back giving her a ride. He kept jumping from rubble and buildings until she was safe. Many clones were coming by, but what caught his eye while jumping was the figure in the black coat that had two swords. He helped Miya slaying them one at a time, it looked like it was easy for him.

"So Takehito made it here. About time." His thoughts were going in circles not paying attention. With a shake of his head he was back to reality seeing a safe spot near Minato. "Minato-san!"

"Washi! Chiho! Are you two alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Look after Chiho-san." He bowed before running off. He was stopped by a sudden hand grabbing his wrist. Chiho had a smile on her face. "Chiho...-san?"

"Thank you, Washi." She said bowing. Washi felt something warm coming from his heart. He ignored and went off, fighting more of the clones. Uzume went up to Chiho seeing if she was alright. "Don't worry Uzume. I'm okay."

"Thank goodness. I don't want you to get hurt, or you, Minato." She said walking up to him. "I need some more strengh. Can you help me?" She asked placing her chest on his causing him to blush. With their lips touching one another her wings of light appeared. "Thank you, Minato." She started chanting making her power increase. With the veils around her, they started giving her more strengh. She ran in the clones with the veils made into drills. They were about to kick ass. Sonic and the others were still very wounded. They had to think fast, or else they were gonna die.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Amy said grabbing hold of the blue haired hero. He was too beaten up stand. Shadow had bruised the bone in his leg badly, Silver was bleeding to nothing.

"Amy...Please...I need you..." He said whispering in her ear. He thought it was a long shot but nothing colud be done. _"I see a light,but it's different. Who are you?"_ He asked the light.

_"I am the one who wishes for love for all those little birds."_ It sounded like a female. _"I have seen you're power and you're ability. You are a legend to this world as of yours."_

_"Thank you, but I think we're gonna die." He chuckled thinking about that this was his last adventure. "I failed everyone. Tails, Knuckles,Shadow, Silver and Amy..."_

_"Please don't say that. There is still a way for you to defeat the darkness."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Emerge."_ She sounded very serious. _"You're heart will tell you who is the right one that you will be with. You're wings shall also be released, my little bird."_

_"Quick question: Who are you?"_ Sonic asked her once again. She smiled let letting him see it though.

_"My name is Yume."_

_"Yume? I see. Thank you, Yume."_ His mind went back to reality with his eyes slowly opening seeing a human Amy. "Amy..." He placed his hand on her cheek making her blush.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked him grabbing his hand and holding it.

"I need you to...K-kiss me..." He said blushing a bit. Amy felt happy, finally sharing a kiss with Sonic. With their lips in contact, Sonic's heart began to warm up, like it was healing him. He began to lighten up with him standing, feeling way more better. His back lighten up with wings of light blue color showing. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I am the fastest thing alive and I am a Sekirei! By the speed of my soul, my Ashikabi's heart shall be free!" He began sending energy of his power him. He felt anew. He gave some power to Shadow and Silver. They thought the same thing.

"Maria..." He began to blush.

"Don't worry Shadow. I know." She closed her eyes lowering her head to his, causing their lips to collide. He stood up with his leg back to normal and his wings appeared, red as his eyes.

"My name is Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog! I am the Ultimate lifeform! By the ultimate power of my blood, my ashikabi shall be at peace!" His energy began to rise up to intense power. Their power risen to a new number of of power! Everyone saw this, but it wasn't enough. Silver got up looking at Blaze while they were blushing.

"Silver. Let's do this!"

"Right!" Their lips became close. They locked lips with eachother, making the wings of Silver emerging. His wings were the color of when he was using his psychokinesis. Their lips were seperated when it was done. "My name is Silver the Hedgehog, I am the hero of the future. By the energy of my heart and mind, my ashikabi's fate shall be in my hands!" His energy began to rise to enough power for them. They stood with their wings out and their power rising by second.

"Let's do it!" Sonic and the others started shining brightly from their bodies. **"Chaos Control!"** Their bodies shot out a pillar of light, blinding everyone's vision.

**"What are you doing?"** Solaris was confused seeing the light. He caught sight of a person in the pillar. **"Die!" **He shot a energy ball at them, but it was pushed back by something. **"What?"** As the light began dissapearing, a figure stood there, standing with serious eyes. **"What the... Who the hell are you? Are you Sonic, Shadow or Silver?"**

**"Sonic, Shadow and Silver? I am they! We are one!" **The figure had white bright hair with his hair all the way up, two large spikes were that of Silver, 4 spikes that had red streaks with that of Shadow and three spikes with that of Sonic. **"We are, Silvadic!" **An epic battle was about to be born.

Authors notes:

The battle is heating up! The legend is here, they've emerged, they have a goal! How did Takehito here? It's driving crazy!

How to say Silvadic's name: Sil-VAHD-ick.


	15. The final battle? Sealing the darkness!

Chapter 15: It's over now, the end of the Darkness.

**"I am They! We are one! I'm Silvadic!" **The figure stood there. His hair was white bright hair with his hair all the way up, two large spikes were that of Silver, 4 spikes that had red streaks with that of Shadow and three spikes with that of Sonic, with red lensed sun glasses. He wore a white longsleeve hoodie that with white fur around the hood part, red streaks on the sleeves. He wore white pants that had red streaks on the side. His hands were covered sith white fingerless gloves with a gold cuff and on the palm had the cyan circles. His feet were covered in black shoes with red metal soles on it, cyan color on the toe tip and a white lace and a gold buckle going to the right. His eyes were red with black liner on the sides of his eyes like Silvers.

Solaris only began to laugh. **"It dosen't matter who you are! I'll kill you right here! RIGHT NOW!"** He charged up a dark ball pointing it at Minato and the others. Next thing he knew, he found Silvadic in his face then punch that had him go through 4 buildings straight.

**"Too easy, no sweat!"** He said flying in the sky in the world that was surrounded by darkness. Solaris destroyed the building with the eyes of murder. **"Back for more?"**

**"Damn you!"** He tried to deliver a punch, but Silvadic grabbed it and kneed him in the placed his palm in front of his face that made him push back. His power was greater then anything. Could he even be stronger then Sekirei No.1? Possibly. Silvadic took one glare behind him at the army of the clones. They all disapeared into thin air, not leaving a trace behind. Amazed they were, they could finally get a break.

Solaris only gave a smirk. The two figures charged their energy and collided with each other. Their speed was great with them not even being seen! Silvadic gave Solaris a kick to his ribs, while he countered with a punch to the face. Solaris grabbed him by the foot, spinning him around and throwing him into a building, but Silvadic kicked off the building and did a cannon powered spindash, sending him flying into Solaris. He kicked him off with a dark energy ball. He was sent back. They were infront of eachother looking into eachothers eyes. Solaris' hand was covered in darkness, but it formed a sword that was made with energy.

**"Chaos Blade!"** A light formed into Silvadic's hand, showing a sword made of light. The two connected again, slashing in every direction. This was a battle for the ages. Silvadic got a chance to deliver a elbow to Solaris' ribs. Solaris kneed him in the jaw with kick to the top of the skull sending him down like a meteor. As the fusion human hedgehog landed, he got back up sending blue Chaos Spears with a cyan Sonic Wind. Solaris summoned three void that launched out dark energy spears. With powers overwhelming the other, things looked many difficult. Silvadic used a Light Speed dash, 100x more powerful. He gave a punch to Solaris, who was launched quite far, with Silvadic giving another blow.

Solaris stopped in time to launch out a dark spear. Silvadic was hit, but managed to get up. Time was getting swallowed up more by the second. The two opponents spindashed at eachother, the colliding strength caused a giant wind to gust through everyone, losing their balance. Silvadic and Solaris pushed each other back, landing on the ground, facing each other. Solaris began to chuckle. **"How interesting..."** Solaris said giving a smirk. **"It's amazing that someone like you, could possese so much power." **Silvadic only gave a chuckle. **"Once the world is mine, I'll be the one having all the power! Now tell me... How much power do you have left?" **Silvadics eyes widen. **"Time keeps going, even in here."** Solaris began to laugh more. **"Everytime you save the world, darkness is traveled to me. All of it!"** Portals opened showing times they saved the world. **"You see Silvadic. I have the power like that of a god. I'm surprised that you could give me such a fight!"**

**"We've beat you one we can do it again!"** Silvadic said. **"No matter what, our light will always shine, even in the darkest abyss!"**

"What he said!" A voice came by. It sounded familiar to Silvadic. They saw something, a figure dressed in red! He dived in giving Solaris a punch in the face. "Sorry we're late!" The figure landed by the side of Silvadic.

**"What took you guys so long?"** Silvadic asked the figure with a grin.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy to get here!" He showed his face to Silvadic. "You have on idea the trouble me and Tails had to go through!" That's right, it was Knuckles the Echidna! Or Human. He dressed in a red long sleeve shirt with a white crescent on the front, a pair of torn up brown pants, red shoes that had a yellow streak with metal on it. His gloves were white in a boxing glove like style with two metal spike attached to each one. His hair was long but spikey at the end, he was also seen wearing a pair of goggles on his forehead. "Thank goodness we got here just in time!"

"You can say that again!" Another voice came by. It was Everyone's favorite fox or human, Tails! "Silvadic!" He came down. Tails wore a yellow-orange unzip hoodie, a white t-shirt under it, a pair of blue pants, a belt with two fox tails attached to the back, with a pair of red and white sneakers. His hair was touching his shoulders with three long spike coming out of the front. His eyes were blue. "It's weird being in a human form." Tails said.

**"How did you get here?"** Silvadic asked.

"Me and Knuckles saw charts of energy going berserk! We used the master emerald to find you, to open a portal." Tails showed him the time limit of the portal. "Rouge is on the other side, so is Omega."

"They can give us enough time, but we have to deal with him first!" Knuckles faced the dusted off Solaris. Solaris began to laugh abit.

**"Is this your back up?" **He said laughing more. **"It won't work! Let's see what you three can do!"** Solaris teleported to the sky. He was storing up massive energy, it was going off the charts. A ball of darkness was created as flames swirled around the sphere. Silvadic took the chance to charge his energy. Light begant to shine off the warrior, with portals opening. Tails and Knuckles held up two rings in the air, energy began to flow into Silvadic. The portals had rings coming from them. The portals were from the past, present and future. Not only rings, but also light energy. Many of the charts of the power begant to shoot to outter space. A light was shining off the back of the warrior, a sekirei symbol. Wings showed up, but in different colors. They looked like actual wings. The colors of the wings stopped to a white glow, showing only the one true color, white. It shined in hope, for people around the world. **"DROWN IN DARKNESS!" **Solaris threw the sphere at them, it was coming in closer. Silvadic shot out a beam of energy at the sphere to push it back. He was more powerful this time, he had no problem. Solaris shot out a black flame like energy beam at the sphere. He wouldn't lose. **"YOU LOSE!"** He pushed it back more, causing Silvadics energy to go down. Knuckles and Tailes nodded at eachother, they grabbed onto Silvadics shoulders, and helped him push it back at Solaris. It was working! At three of them gave warrior screams, making both Tails and Knuckles going in Super Tails and Hyper Knuckles! They pitched in to shoot out some energy aswell, making one huge energy! The sphere became filled with light instead of darkness. **"NO!"** Solaris kept trying to fight, but it wouldn't work.

**"CHAOS..." **They said in unison. **"BANG!" **Solaris was defeated, being destroyed in the Chaos Bang. A light flashed blinding everybodies vision. They opend their eyes to see that they were back home. They were at the inn again, showing no damage taken. People were cheering across the town. Everyone was safe. The world is safe, for everyone. Something however appeared before them in the sky above their heads. A person was falling, Silvadic caught him in the nick of time. He saw it was Lucifer, the son of Mephiles. He landed on the ground to show him to everyone else. Knuckles hit a button on a watch he was given.

"Rouge. This is Knuckles, do you have the scepter?" He said on the comunicator.

"I got it right here." The voice came from behind him. Rouge stood there, but very beautiful. Knuckles jaw dropped when he saw Rouge. She might still have the same suit on, but what he saw was amazing. Her hair reached to her neck, as she had a pair of wings on her back. Her eyes were pretty. "Here you go." She said giving it to Knuckles. He stood there like a statue. She snapped her finger to get him back to reality. "Hurry up. We have to do this now." Knuckles nodded. He gave the scepter to Silvadic who knew the ritual. The scepter sealed away Lucifer. It didn't shatter, he must of lost his powers. Maison Izumo was in relief. Silvadic shined, breaking apart into three. Sonic stood in the middle, Shadow on his right, and Silver on his left. They smiled at their friends.

"Sonic-san." Minato walked up to him. "That was amazing at what you did. You guys are truly amazing." He said to him.

"Hey no problem." Sonic looked at his friends and new girlfriend. He smiled at them. "I guess this is where we say good bye." He said reaching out his hand. Minato shook it, showing a smile but also sadness.

"It's a shame to see you go Sonic-kun." Miya walked up to him. "Thank you and your friends. It's thanks to you the sekirei game ended. We can finally live in peace." She gave a smile. All of his sekireis walked upt to say good bye, as did Sonics friends.

"Hey, Musubi." Sonic called out to her. "You make sure that Minato stays safe."

"I will! Maybe if we meet each other again, we could have another race?" Musubi wanted a yes.

"Yeah, that would be nice." They shook hands in agreement. Matsu and Silver walked up to eachother seeing a friend go is hard.

"Silver-tan. It was nice know you." Matsu said reaching out her hand. Silver shook it. "We're gonna miss you."

"I know that. Hey look on the bright side Matsu." He made Matsu face Minato. "You have him. We're not alone all the time you know." Matsu nodded in agreement. Kazehana hugged Minato from behind while talking to Sonic. Tsukiumi was talking to Shadow, they knew they would get along.

"I see. Maybe one day we'll have a sparing match." They agreed. "We both want to become strong, to protect the ones we love." Tsukiumi looked at Minato. Shadow looked at Maria who was talking to Amy and Blaze. Akitsu began to talk to the three of them. She thanked them both for helping her find her true Ashikabi and re-uniting with her family. The sekirei were all by Minatos side. Amy and Blaze began to whisper to eachother.

"He has a harem?" Amy asked Blaze. "Wow he must be a really big pervert. Amy started to think of Sonic being surrounded by other girls. She was furious, but calmed down abit of her own harem filled with Sonic clones. She was slobbering a bit that had Blaze worried. Amy only shook her head to go back to reality. "A-anyway, I don't like guys like that."

"I agree." Blaze said. "Silver only needs one person, that's me." They both looked at how Minato was getting fought over by them. Amy and Blaze whispered in unison. "Pervert..." They said. Knuckles was waiting for them as he was leaning on the wall.

"Hey there handsome." Rouge said to him. Knuckles froze up a bit. He blushed at Rouge. "You know I always teased you with it but..." Rouge went to Knuckles ear whispering. "You're actually really cute." She said making Knuckles blush more.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked her. Rouge poked his shoulder, he turned to face her, what he didn't expect was a kiss on the lips from the famous jewel thief. Tails tried not to laugh. The portal opened, showing the lab. Eggman flew in the portal fast to escape the city on his Egg Mobile. Sonic let him go for now. They went to the portal as everyone did. Maison Izumo waved good bye to them. Sonic, Shadow and Silver turned around to face them again. They went passed the gate, heading home. The portal closed. Maison Izumo was at peace. Minato and the other only went to bed that night.

"Everyone! I have an annoucement!" Miya said getting their attention. "As of today I hear by make Maison Izumo our home for us all, but with something new."

"What is it Miya?" Kazehana asked.

"As of today, Maison Izumo is now a place for also sexual acts." Everyone was shocked to hear it. Even Minato. He felt like he had eyes of predators on him. "Have fun." She walked to her room. "Minato, don't get carried away." She said giggling. She only heard the screams of Minato and fingernails scratching the floor.

"NO! WAIT PLEASE!" They dragged him in his room, Kagari only joined to see what would happen. "Can we do a schedule?" He tried to get free, but nope. They closed the door leaving a sign that said 'do not disturb' out on the door.

"Poor kid..." Karasuhebi said looking at the windows of the hallway. "You think he's gonna be alright?"

"He has a slim chance of 10 percent of living." Washi said to his brother. Chiho was sitting next to Washi, she was tried though. She fell asleep on him, he smiled abit. Miya heard the sounds of pleasure (and fright) coming from upstairs.

"Well he said it was okay." Miya said to herself. She saw Takehito back there. She didn't know how we was able to fight, but who knows? She went back to sleep. After about... 4 hours of pleasure and love, Minato looked at his Sekirei. They were all asleep, he had to watch out now, mostly for Matsu. He was amazed to see Kagari join too. He was naked. He sat on his desk chair. His arm layed on the desk, still seeing his sekirei. He smiled as he did. Minato went in the middle of them heading to bed. He dreamed that night of all his sekirei and him living a life of happiness. He awoke in the morning to see everyone still asleep. He moved a bit to get free from the grasp of large soft breast. Minato placed on his boxers back, his jeans were next. He saw something flew from them. It was a note, from somebody. Minato opened to read it.

_**Minato**_

_**I know we never met, but I saw you in the space time rift dimension. I've seen your heart and it is pure, I wish you luck in life. In a favor, can you take good care of Miya? Thanks. There a shop with beautiful wedding rings. Talk to Minaka about it the money. I hope you have a bright future full of love.**_

_**Best Wishes...**_

_**Takehito Asama.**_

"Takehito? So he watched us in the fight?" Minato said quietly. He looked at the sleeping beauties, they all were sleeping happily. Minato waited for the correct time. The Northern Ashikabi headed down to see Miya cooking breakfest. "Morning Miya." He said tiredly.

"Oh morning Minato." She had her usual bright smile. "Did you had fun last night?" She gave a laugh, but Minato only wanted to not rethink. Yes it may have been the best night of his life, but they kept going and going and going! It was a nonstop orgasm train for him, until it stopped finally. "Well breakfest will be ready here soon. You go tell the girls to get up."

"Miya." Minato said her name. "I want to protect everybody and you know that. I also want to protect you." Miya looked at him in surprise. "Reason is because, I wish to see you happy."

"Minato." Miya just kept looking at him. She gave a slight blush.

"I know I'm not Takehito, but I promise you that I'll help in anyway I can. I want to be there for you guys." Minato was 100 percent serious. Krarsuhebi and Washi kept looking from another building to the window to see the two.

"Thank you Minato." She walked up to give him a hug. "He would want me to move on." Minato began to hug her back. "Now please I want you to go get everyone else." Minato understood. He went out of the kitchen to his room. "Oh and Minato." The ashikabi turned his head to see Miya give a peck on the cheek. "Please, take care of me. Now and forever."

"I will." He gave a smile. Miya blushed a bit. Her thought were also on how the others were doing. Miya stood outside for a bit, she smiled at the sky. "Takehito, thank you." She said, with a tear falling off her cheek.

"Miya..." The spirit of Takehito stood on the roof of Maison Izumo. He couldn't be seen, but he could be felt. Karasuhebi was laying on the other side of the roof so Miya couldn't see him.

"I guess, this is our happy ending?" He said to him. Karasuhebi was the only one who could see him.

"Not yet. Not until the wedding..." They both smiled. Karasuhebi stood up, about to go.

"Whatever you say." He jumped back to Bara and Washi. Turns out, Chiho was visiting Washi more often. The big brother smiled that his little brother found his ashikabi.

(Mobius)

The Hedgehogs were now back at home. They saw that they were alos back to normal. "We're home!"

"We sure are." Tails said to Sonic. Shadow came from the portal, back to his original self.

"Well here we are." He said grabbing Marias hand. He turned around to see Maria new self. "M-Maria!"

"What happen to me?" She was in a hedgehog form, but she still had her clothes on. "I became an animal?"

"It must have been time and space thing again." Sonic said to her. "It happen to us when we got to Minatos world." Everyone agreed on that. "Anyway, we should find Eggman."

"I'm already here." He said coming out of the shadows. He didn't have any weapon with him, just him. "I'll tell you everything that happen."

"What do you mean?" Silver said getting defensive. "We already know what happened! You sided with the enemy!"

"Not on my own will." Eggman said. Everyone was confused...

CHAPTER END

_Okay, next chapter we are gonna know what happen. And something will also happen for a happy ending. Stay tuned!_


	16. Love is coming? The proposal!

Chapter 16

"Tell us what happen then."

"Very well." Eggman took a seat, opening an operating camera. "When you came in my lab it was in slices, that was Karasuba's fun. How she got here was surprising to me." He opened a file viewing a video. "My computer was going off charts, detecting a portal about to open. I was seeing on where it was about to enter, but it was at the entrance. The portal was filled with darkness, Lucifer helped.

**(Flash back)**

**Karasuba was entering the fortress, only looking different from what she was. She looked like a raven, with a silver long feather like that of hair. She had her sword ready to fight. "So get this is where we get the target?" She said looking at her surrounding.**

**"Indeed." A figure was with her. Lucifer appeared by her side. "I'll guide you, so follow me." The figure turned into a black liquid, guiding Karasuba. She grabbed her sword, slashing every robot she had in sight. Nothing could stop her, not even the heavy weapons. It was the end of the ride, she felt like it was short. The door opened showing Eggman holding a gun from one of his robots. "That's the target."**

**"Got it." Karasuba sliced the weapon making Eggman go in fear. She got behind him to knock him out. "Guess it's time to head back."**

**"Indeed." Lucifer said appering as a figure. He dropped an emblem of the Sekirei on the floor. "We must leave." The portal opened, making the two go back to MBI. The portal closed, leaving nothing but the emblem.**

**(Flash back end)**

"And that's how it went." Eggman said stopping the video.

"But something dosen't add up. How did Mephiles have a son?" Silver asked. Everyone pondered a bit.

**"I can answer that."** A voice said. The scepter started to float in the air, making everyone ready for a fight. **"Let me explain. Before you three defeated Solaris back then, he made a plan to make a portal and rip a part of him off his body. The body part was me, I was like a nucleus actually." **Everyone was surprised to here this.** "After I was ripped apart, you only fought not Mephiles or Iblis, just a monster who claimed to be a god. That's why Mephiles was still alive." **

"What about you?" Shadow asked. "You're still alive."

**"Indeed. After you destroyed Solaris, you destroyed everything I help. My power and everything. I only have this scepter, I am sealed now..." **The scepter fell to the ground not shattering. Knuckles grabbed it and placed it in a trunk, locking it for eternity.

"That ends that." Sonic said. "Well I guess I'll go for a run." He started to walk away. Amy caught up to him, walking with him. They both smiled at each other. Sonic gave out her hand, Amy was happy. "Let's head home." They all agreed. Everyone was out of the base, Eggman went out the base to start a new one. Shadow and Maria were happy to be together again. Shadow then remembered!

"Doctor!" Shadow got Eggamans attention. "Doctor please tell me! How did you bring Maria back?" Shadow wanted to know.

"Remember when we travelled to time and space? When Sonic met his passed self?" Shadow nodded. "I did a good thing for the both of us. Maria is also part of my family too you know? Be grateful I got her out of there before she died." Eggman walked away to his eggmobile. He flew away from our heroes. Shadow smiles that Maria was okay, he was back with his best friend and the women he loved. Silver and Blaze were walking hand in hand. Silver gained his memoris back of Blaze, and Blaze gained her memories back of Silver. They were happier then ever.

"So when is the wedding?" Knuckles was talking to Rouge. They were looking at the three new couples. "Things got alot more interesting."

"You can say that again." She said leaning on the wall. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Knuckles faced her. Rouge had a smile that meant something was gonna happen to him.

"You wanna go out tommorow? You know, dancing and dinner?" Rouge asked. Knuckles saw a way new side of her.

"Sure. I'll be glad to go with you." The two smiled at each other. Everyone walked back home. Sonic gave Amy a piggyback ride home. She was tired from all of this happening. Acording to Sekirei laws, when you wing a sekirei, that means it's like marriage. Sonic was happy about it, so was Amy. Shadow and Silver knew about it too. The Blue Pink couple went inside Sonics house and slept on the same bed. Shadow used Chaos Control to rest. Maria was by his side, he was happy, once again. Silver and Blaze only slept at a camp site. It didn't matter to them. Everyone was safe again.

(Maison Izumo)

It's been about a week now, since they have seen the trio. Minato was accepted to Tokyo university, and as been out of the house more often. Miya revealed to them on how she could fight without a problem. It turned out, she was a sekirei. Everybody became shocked, but knew Miya was a changed person. She told them everything, about her time in the squad. Minato went to college to help Miya and everybody else. Minaka was doing buisness with the worker, but he wanted to help Minato. He heard that Minato wanted to actually marry his sekireis, a wedding, a cake, everything. He invited Minato to his office for a meeting. Minato was actually surprised. "Hello there Minato-kun!" Minaka said getting out of his chair.

"Hi." They shook hands. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes I did! Please take a seat." They walked to his desk. "Now, a little bird told me that you wanted to get married to your sekireis." Minaka said.

"H-how did you know?" Minato began to blush abit. He didn't want anyone else to find out about it.

"Minato-kun, I'm the game master. I know everything and anything." He said giving a chuckle. "Anyway, about it. I would like to help you, after all, we are blood..."

"Wait. What do you mean, blood?"

"I think I said too much." He escorted out Minato out of the office. "Seeya later." Minaka closed the door. Minato was thinking of what he meant. He ignored for the day, only thinking of what to do. The ashikabi of the north went back to the inn, seeing a familiar face sweeping.

"Hey Miya." Minato said to her. Miya had a smile on her. "How's it going?"

"Everything is going wonderful today." She said to him. "Kazehana is with Musubi and Tsukiumi at the market. Kusano is helping me out with the laundry. Matsu is doing the dishes, while Kagari and Akitsu are out to buy some new clothes for them. Uzume is sleeping from work today." Everybody was helping eachother out, one by one. Minato went inside to take off his shoes, to see on how everyone was doing. After the pass few week, he's kinda change. Minato went to the kitchen to see Matsu's back. Minato snuck up behind her to give her a hug. "Hey there Matsu. I'm back." He said with a cheer.

"Welcome home Minato." Matsu turned round for a sec to see her Ashikabi. Minato leaned to give her a kiss that made her happy, which cause her wings to appear. They broke apart to look at each other. "My oh my! You've become more confident."

"Because I have you guys to thank." He said. They kissed one more time before going back to their buisness. Minato headed to the back to see the grown up Kusano. Matsu tried to figure away to change her, but it turns out it's permanent. Kusano didn't mind really. She took a math test once and aced a perfect score. It turned about to be a 10th grade algebra test. In this form, Kusano was happy to be more older. "Hey there Kuu." Minato got her attention. Kusano saw her ashikabi and smiled cheerfully.

"Welcome back, Minato." Kuu said. She ran up to him, giving him a big hug. Minato returned the hug, smiling at her. They gave a kiss to one another. Kuu's wings shined, making flowers bloom everywhere, they enjoyed the moment. They both heard footsteps coming to the front. Coming in really fast, they saw dust from the top of the fench. "They're back." Kusano said. Minato smiled and headed inside with Kuu.

"Welcome back you three." Miya said to them. Everyone was panting, because of the race. Musubi won once again, Kazehana second and Tsukiumi was sadly in third. Minato saw them and smiled that they were okay.

"Hi there." Minato was sitting by Kusano, watching TV. They all dog piled him. "H-hey!"

"Minato-san, we're back!" Musubi said cheerfully.

"Glad to see me again, Honey?" Kazehana said giving a wink.

"I'm his real wife! I should be the one to hug him!" They all fought over him. Miya saw and hit them over the head abit.

"Remeber, sexual acts are aloud, but violents are not." She said making the monster appeared again. "Do I make my self clear...?"

"Y-Yes!" They said bowwing for forgiveness. Minato laughed a bit. He hugged all three of them, pulling into a group hug. "Minato?" Tsukiumi looked at her ashikabi.

"I'll give you guys an award for the race. How about it?" Minato asked them they all agreed to it. "First close your eyes." They did as they were told. "No peaking." Minato started off with Musubi, giving her a kiss for victory. Her wings appeared. He then moved to Kazehana, giving her an extra special kiss with tongue. He knew what she liked. Kazehana's wings also appeared shining. She felt a bit sad they broke apart. Tsukiumi was next, Minato kissed her deeply, making her blush. She loved it though. The sekireis wings shined bright of blue. They opened their eyes to have a smile. They all got first prize. Miya was looking at how happy they were. Everybody sat next to Minato. Uzume came down to see the party. "Hey there Uzume."

"Well hello there." She said sitting behind him. Uzume wrapped her arms around him, like how Kazehana did. The wind sekirei gave a thumbs up to her. "I was thinking if you could sleep with me tonight." She said playfully. "I'm scared of the dark, Minato." Minato knew that trick. If she wanted, then he wouldn't argue. He gave a nod in reply. "Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the lips, making those wings shine. Tsukiumi was a bit angry, but ignored it for now. Dinner was alomst ready, and Kagari and Akitsu weren't home yet. They began to get a bit worried, when they heard the door open and shut.

"We're back." The voice of Kagari was coming from the hallway. Miya went to see them.

"Welcome back you two." She said appearing out of the corner. "Where were-" She stopped to see some sort of strange cube in Kagaris hand. Akitsu had two bags of clothing. "You? What is that?"

"We got mail." Akitsu said. Kagari brought it to the table. Everyone examined it, seeing a button on the top. Minato pressed to see a screen. It was a message. It showed static at first, but then it showed an eye.

_**"O-okay! It's recording!" The figure walked away from the camera. It turned out to be a familiar person in a different form. "Hey Maison Izumo! Hope you got this message in a week. I just wanted you guys to know that we're doing good over here in Mobius." Sonic said, pointing the camera at everyone else. They all waved to the camera. "We sended you guys a present, hope you like it." Everyone was having a good time, it was a celebration. "We manage to open a portal to your world to give you this present. Check inside. I hope we meet each other again. Later." The camera turned off.**_

"Sonic-kun is doing well." Kazehana said. Matsu looked in the cube like pod to find a gift. It was for everybody. Matsu opened it to find something interesting, rings. They must've used the other rings to make em' into these kinds. A note was also in there to Minato. He read and smiled. "Minato-kun? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Minato closed the box and looked at it. "They sent it for a reason, we'll find out eventually." He stood up. "I'll go do the dishes, so eat without me." Minato headed to the kitchen, making everyone think.

"What do you think they could be used for?" Musubi asked Matsu. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe they're consider change on their home." Kagari said looking at the box. She wondered what it used for.

"Maybe Homura is right." Tsukiumi said agreeing. "After all, those other rings were quite big. That has to be it."

"Maybe it could, but maybe it could be somthing else." Uzume started to think for a bit. What could they be used for? Everyone pondered, but only Kazehana knew. She decieded to let them know on their own. Miya knew as well. She went to the kitchen to see Minato with the dishes.

"Minato."

"Yeah Miya?"

"I want to show you something." She said walking forward a bit.

"What is it?" Minato turned around to see Miya kiss him. Fully on the lips, making her feel happy. They broke apart. "M-Miya?"

"Minato, Takehito would want me to move on. I know." She said pulling him into a hug. "Please, accept me."

"I already have." He said giving her a hug back. Everyone saw this happen, Miya was now becoming another wife. Minato would have to get used to it. Everybody smiled, they were now a true family. They ate dinner together, enjoying the time. Minato thought about it and knew it was the time. "Hey guys?" Everyone looked at him. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it, Minato?" Akitsu asked. She payed attention.

"After the past time of my life, I thought I was in a place of failer. I've come along way from that now. It was thanks to you guys that gave me confidents. I thank all of you, I truly do." Everyone smiled, getting a bit of heat in their bodies. "I need to say this. I love you all. I love you, my heart and soul knows it. I just have this to ask." Minato opened the box, showing the rings. "Will you, my sekireis... Will you... Marry me?" Everyone frozed. They smiled at him.

**"OF COURSE!" **They all said in unison. "Minato! You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that!" Kazehana said to him.

"Minato, I will. We aren't friends no more, we are husband and wife." Kagari said. She smiled with a blush. She was acting more like a girl now.

"Minato-san, I will! I will! I'll marry you!" Musubi said getting excited. Kusano was so happy too.

"Minato, I do." Kuu said giving out a tear. Her dream came true, she was gonna be his bride.

"You, Minato, just scored a lucky one!" Matsu said getting close to him more. She got in a pose that had her she cleavage.

"Minato! This is the greastest moment in my life!" Tsukiumi said showing tears.

"Minato, you're the best Ashikabi around!" Uzume hugged him. She gave a kiss. "I can't believe it, I'm really getting married!" Uzume sounded like a teenager having her dream come true.

"Minato-san. I will, because I love you." Akitsu said showing that smile of hers. Miya gave a smile to him.

"Minato..." She got closer to him. "I accept." She kissed him on the lips, making something mind blowing happen. She had her wings light up. Minato was surprised that he made Miya winged. "Now, and Forever." Everyone was happy now. Everyone in Maison Izumo were a family.

"I think I know how to get this night better." Matsu said. Everyone was paying attention. Everyone was listening to what she was saying, Minato was afraid of this. He wanted to make them happy, that also means some spicy hot nights. They locked the doors, turned off the lights and started to strip in front of Minato. A night that they all enjoyed. (wink wink. HEHEHEHEHEHE!)

(Mobius)

Sonic was sitting by a tree, with Amy laying on his shoulder. He held a knife in his hand that was covered in wood chips. He smiled as he saw the carving on the tree.

**Sonic**

**Amy**

Sonic held Amy, giving her a kiss on the fore head. He decieded to carry her back home, to the bed where it was nice and warm. Shadow and Maria were at dinner, fancy restraunt and everything. Silver and Blaze were on a bridge, looking at the moon, illuminating from the pond. They shared a kiss, one that they'll always remember. Sonic placed Amy on the bed, smiling. He wanted to practice something. "Amy..." He said quietly. "I've been shy about my feeling to you. I wanted to ask you." He got out a ring and kissed her cheek. "Will you marry me?" He said quietly. He got some practice.

"I will." Amy said to him. Sonic began to blush abit, but he was happy. Sonic layed down next to her, sleeping in the same bed. That night was a kiss, with love of truth. Shadow and Maria were walking through a town, walking home. The two loved each other.

"Shadow." Maria got his attention. "These days that have passed have been great, I never want it to end." She danced a bit. Shadow saw how happy she was, he smiled. "Shadow I have an idea."

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Shadow, I wanna get married." Shadow was in quite a shock. He thought about it for a sec, his feelings were true. "How does it sound?"

"I think it's a good idea." He said. Shadow kissed her lips, enjoying it. He hugged her and jumped in the air, flying with his boots. The two were in the sky, thinking of their future. They only headed back home, sleeping for tomorrow. As for Silver and Blaze, they were at a beach. Blaze wore a purple bikini with purple sandles, Silver didn't need to wear anything really. They walked along the shore, watching the moon. Silver took a quick gaze at the princess, blushing at her.

"Silver? What's wrong?" She asked him. "You're red."

"Uh nevermind that." He said shaking his head. "Hey uh Blaze, I need to talk about something." He grabbed her hand, making her blush a bit. They walked to the water taking a seat near the edge watery sand. "Blaze, since we knew eachother for a long time, I felt happy for a long time. I want to be there for you."

"Silver..." Blaze's heart began to beat faster. Her cheeks were blushing.

"Blaze please close your eyes." She did what he said. Silver used his power to grab some water, making a sphere of crystal water. He used his other hand to put a ring in it. "You can open." Blaze opened her eyes to see the sphere, she was waiting for the words.

"Blaze, will you be my wife?" Silver got his hopes up, thinking how she'll react. Blaze grabbed the ring, placing it on her finger. She smiled at him.

"Yes, yes I will." She said glomping him. They shared the night with each other, thinking of love. It all they need was the wedding.

CHAPTER END!

_That's the power of love! STAY TUNED! THERE IS MORE!_


	17. Marriage! Happy Ending for all!

Chapter 17

**Play a song that has a happy ending feeling to it. Anything at all! Starting...**

"It's now or never." Minato was standing at the alter, thinking on how they would look. The wedding was about to start, making everyone nervous. All the ashikabis and sekireis were there, including Takami with Minaka. Takami was wearing a nice elegant red dress, while Minaka was wearing the same clothes. Minato was wearing a black suit with a tie. On it was a rose, making him a groom. _"I can do this! I can do this!"_ He said keeping it in his head. The girls were in the other room, getting ready. The door open as the music started playing, showing the sekireis that he winged in order.

**NOW!**

Musubi came out first, wearing a dress similar to her clothes but white with a longer skirt. She also wore a veil while holding red roses. Next came the grown up Kusano with sleeves on her dress. On it was also some white roses in the shape of a heart. She held some flowers too. Matsu came out wearing her usual dress, but her cleavage spot showed a bit more, but she had a veil with a flower crown on her head. Tsukiumi came out wearing a wedding dress with sleeves on. Her chest part looked like the one on her dress. Her veil crown was made from pearls. Kazehana showed up wearing a dress that showed her cleavage with spagetti straps, with her skirt going to her ankles. Kagari was next wearing a plain old dress. She was a bit embrassed a first, making everyone look at her in something like this. Uzume then came out with a italian wedding dress, the silk was so smooth it shined a bit. Akitsu came out wearing a ice crystal blue gown. The veil had a crystal crown, making it perfect for her. It then his last one, Miya came in wearing a white yukata with the hood on. She walked down, smiling.

They all stood at the priest, reading the holy bible. Minaka was able to get polygamy legal, ONLY in Shinto Teito. Minaka was happy for Minato. "You're in a good mood." Takami said queitly.

"I am. He's my son." Minaka was happy for his son, he also did what he promised. The sekirei plan had ended. No more sadness, equals everyone is happy. "It's such a happy ending."

"That it is." Takami nodded. Everyone kept listening to the priest as he finally got to the part.

"If anyone thinks these women ad man should not marry, speak now or forever hold your favor." Everyone had no comment. "Then I now pronounce you all, husband and wives." Everyone began to clad as Minato began them. They shined their wings, making it a beautiful sight. They walked out the building into a limo, with just married on the back. A happy ending was right. The ghost of Takehito stood on the church building, waving good-bye from the top.

"Love, it's a strange feeling." He said, dissapearing. He can now rest in peace. The hus with about what? 9 wives? They went to a hotel with a honeymoon suite. There they slept all in one room, enjoying another night. Love, sweet love.

**Years Later...**

Maison Izumo was a nice place. Many friendly faces, good times, and a nice big happy family. "I'm home!" Minato said coming in. "Musubi, Tsukiumi?" He walked around a bit. The older Minato Sahashi had a good job at MBI. He went upstairs to his room to see Kazehana and Matsu half naked. Minato had a blush, but closed the door behind him into the room. "Hi you two." He said.

"Hello darling." Kazehana grabbed his right arm. Matsu grabbed his other.

"The other won't be home in 2 hours." Matsu said as she and Kazehana pulled Minato down to the bed. "What shall we do?"

"I got an Idea." He said pulling the covers under them. Let's just say they enjoyed a very good day.

**Mobius**

"Amy I'm home!" Sonic said coming in from work. The hedgehog was older now, about 27 with his spike a bit longer with height aswell. Sonic was out with his friends a bit, enjoying the good times. "Amy?"

"Over here!" Amy said in the kitchen. She was making dinner fo tonite. "How's everyone doing?" She said coming in full view. Her hair was longer, as she grown taller too. Sonic gave a her nice soft hug.

"Their doing fine, but the important one is..." He crouch down to Amy's stomach. "How's our baby doing?" Amy was now about 8 months pregnent. They were gonna have a boy.

"Don't worry he's fine." She said walking to the kitchen as Sonic followed. "How do you think the others are doing, you know?" She asked him. Sonic placed his feet on the table leaning back on his chair.

"Minato?" He thought about it. "I have a feeling that they're gonna be just fine." It's been many years, thinking about it now. The sceptor was sealed into a hidden shrine made by Knuckles and Rouge. Those two put aside their differneces and was dating. Everyone couldn't believe it but it was true. "Shadow and Maria have been gone for so long."

"They're probably having a good time." She said with her husband agreeing. "Anyway, we got a letter from Silver and Blaze." She said giving it to Sonic. The blue hedgehog grabbed it and read it.

_Sonic and Amy_

_We've been good since the alter, and we've been happy. You see we've actually thought of having a baby too, sounds like a good idea. Anyway, I give you this letter that everything is good here, hope to see you guys soon._

_Silver._

The two sit down with dinner at the table. They ate many delicious things on the plate. After dinner, they went to bed that night, thinking of their future. This was a happy ending after all. It was happiness for everyone...

Rest Easy Heroes...

STORY END...


End file.
